Beyond the sun
by Maiastra
Summary: Draco Malfoy ha perdido la cabeza. Solo una persona puede ayudarlo. ¿Será capaz ella de sanar su mente? ¿Será él capaz de sanar su alma? PostHogwarts
1. Legeremens

**DISCLAIMER:** UNIVERSO HP, ES Y SERÁ DE J. K. ROWLING POR SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE. Lo único que hice fue tomar prestados su universo y personajes y torcer un poco las cosas para darle forma a esta historia, no gano nada con esto.

 _ **Beyond the sun**_

-Prologo-

La vida suele ser una colección de decisiones tomadas. Eso es. No hay un destino, no hay una regla, no es más que el azar puro y bruto de cada individuo. Porque siempre hay una nueva decisión que tomar, porque uno debería meditar mejor las elecciones que debe hacer. Porque después, cualquiera culpa al destino, cualquiera culpa al azar, pero muy pocos en retrospectiva, entienden que la suma de sus decisiones ha sido la receta a la catástrofe.

Cuando Draco Malfoy tenía 16 años, no sabía o no comprendía, del peso de las decisiones a tomar. No lo supo cuando dio un paso al frente para ser marcado, y no lo supo cuando se negó a identificar a Harry Potter en su Mansión. Pero lo averiguó, cada pequeña mala decisión que tomó, o que fue instado a tomar para salvaguardar su vida y la de su familia, cayó sobre sus hombros cuando fue juzgado, aplasto sus sueños cuando su falsa libertad fue devuelta…. Pero rompió su cráneo, venciendo el manto de orgullo, cuando se encontró solo, borracho e impedido en una habitación oscura de su Mansión.

Cada decisión tomada en sus 25 años lo golpeó como un mazo. Reventó cada hueso y desparramó sus sesos en los tapices tejidos a mano de aquella habitación.

Poco supo entonces, que del otro lado del sol, alguien que había tomado las decisiones más correctas y razonables de su vida, sentía el peso de las mismas venciendo sus frágiles hombros.

Poco sabía, que muy pronto ambos se encontrarían, y que el infierno se congelaría solo por un poco de su calor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-I- Legeremens.

—Señora Malfoy—saludó la Medimaga. –Hemos traído a la mejor sanadora del mundo mágico, ha estado fuera del continente desde la guerra, trabajando en su especialidad, así que su hijo estará en buenas manos.

Narcissa Malfoy asintió, no muy convencida. Luego del desfile de medimagos por el que su hijo pasó los últimos meses, la esperanza de que se recobrara había ido muriendo lentamente. Estaba convencida, que la última morada de su único hijo, sería el ala de **Janus Thickey.**

La Medimaga se despidió y Narcissa entró en la habitación de su hijo. El blanco impoluto del ambiente le irritó la vista un momento hasta que sus ojos se anclaron a la figura recostada en la cama. Su niño, su único niño, su legado. La palidez de su rostro competía con sus cabellos demasiado largos. Sus facciones, otrora angelicales, tenían un rictus de amargura tallado. Los pómulos estaban pronto a atravesar la piel de sus mejillas. La locura había consumido a su hijo hasta los huesos. La depresión, estaba martillando su mente.

Los medimagos lo mantenían dormido, era más fácil así, pensó. Despierto, sus ojos de hielo estaban muertos, vacíos y carentes de toda vida. Despierto, luchaba para acabar con su vida. Despierto, le recordaba los horrores vividos en la guerra. Acercó su mano, y acarició su cabeza, su pequeño niño.

Sin querer, el recuerdo de cómo lo encontró reptó por su mente.

 _Los aurores habían ido a la Mansión. El final de la sentencia estaba cerca, y debían cerciorarse que se mantuvieran en el lado de la luz. Estaba sentada con ellos en el saloncito, esperando por Draco para comenzar la revisión de varitas. Pero pasaron 25 minutos y su hijo no aparecía. El intercambio de miradas de los aurores puso en palabras el miedo que comenzaba a carcomerla. Chasqueó sus dedos, y Winnie su elfina, apareció con un gracioso POP.  
—Winnie, querida. ¿Podrías ir a buscar a Draco?—pidió con la voz temblorosa._

— _Sí, señora, Winnie ira en un segundo. —Dijo desapareciendo con otro POP. Un suspiró escapó de los labios de Narcissa y un nuevo POP de Winnie la sobresaltó._

— _Señora, el señorito Draco no está bien. —Los aurores se pusieron de pie. Y en un borrón, ambos le preguntaron a la elfina donde estaba Draco, desapareciendo ambos por la puerta del saloncito, dejando a la señora Malfoy congelada en su lugar._

 _Le tomó unos minutos notar, que la elfina tomaba su mano._

— _Venga señora, debe ayudar al señorito Draco. —la instaba. Con otro POP, la elfina la había llevado a la puerta que daba a las habitaciones de su hijo. Escuchaba a los aurores murmurar en voz baja, pero todo lo que podía hacer era mirar con horror, la sangre en los tapices. Las botellas de Whiskey de fuego desperdigadas por la alfombra, y un bulto desarticulado tirado en el medio de la habitación. Un bulto sangrante. Un bulto con la cabellera rubia._

La puerta de la habitación se abrió tras ella, y la señora Malfoy se limpió disimuladamente las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Un paso titubeante dentro de la habitación y se volteó para enfrentar al intruso. Frente a ella, una joven, de la edad de su hijo, la miraba fijamente como un animal asustado. De algún modo, conocía esa mirada, en ese rostro pero en otro tiempo. La joven abrió la boca, pero nada salió de sus labios. La vio apretar sus manos y dar otro paso en la habitación cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado.

—Señora Malfoy—dijo en voz baja.

—No hace falta que bajes la voz, está dormido por las pociones. —le hizo saber con la voz neutra.

—Lo siento. Soy la sanadora Hermione Granger. – se presentó dando un paso más hacia la mujer mayor.

—Granger. La amiga de Harry Potter. Ahora te recuerdo. —La Medimaga observo al rubio en la cama, y volvió su atención a la madre.

— ¿Le importaría contarme que sucedió?—preguntó. Había leído el historial médico de Malfoy, sabia cada hecho. Pero necesitaba ganarse la confianza de su madre, sabía que aunque la señora Malfoy había ayudado a Harry al final de la guerra, y él la había ayudado a ella y a Draco en sus sentencias, la desconfianza estaría allí. Así como el centenar de cartas que Harry jamás le respondió a la mujer, el centenar de cartas pidiendo ayuda para su hijo.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?—preguntó sin delicadeza.

—Me han llamado para tratar a su hijo, mi especialidad son la cura de las enfermedades mentales, he sanado los fragmentos de las mentes de los señores Longbottom, y estoy en proceso de sanar la mente del ex profesor Lockhart. –No le agradaba tener que recurrir a sus experiencias, pero le debía a la mujer, la esperanza de una cura para su hijo. No por ella, si no por Harry, y por su negligencia.

— ¿Harry Potter la ha enviado? ¿Ha tenido un cargo de consciencia y ha decidido ayudar?—la rabia en sus palabras eran filosas dagas atravesando el corazón de Hermione.

—No, Harry no me ha enviado. De hecho, Harry no sabe que estoy aquí. —comentó, mientras se acercaba al lado contrario de la cama de Malfoy.—No creo que le interese saber que estoy aquí, de cualquier forma.—agregó más para sí que para la matriarca Malfoy.

— Lo siento—dijo ella sin demostrarlo en su rostro. —Supongo que después de cada rechazo por parte de Potter, he perdido la esperanza en la cura de mi hijo. –Tomó aire lentamente y acarició nuevamente el cabello de su hijo. —Draco perdió un brazo en la guerra. Voldemort lo castigo, por no cumplir la misión de matar a Albus Dumbledore. Estaba impedido para luchar en la guerra, la mano que le quedaba no era tan diestra en la magia, y durante la última batalla, trató de defenderse usando magia sin varita. No fue suficiente. No, nada era suficiente, un grupo de Mortifagos lo encerró en un aula e hicieron estallar el techo, cuando la batalla terminó, cuando Voldemort fue derrotado, tardaron 4 días en dar con él. Su cuerpo había quedado aplastado bajo los escombros—los recuerdos le oprimieron el corazón, y sus ojos se llenaron de perlas de sal.—Para el juicio, ellos simplemente le dieron pociones para que no sintiera dolor y pueda mantenerse en pie. Pero sus huesos, todos ellos estaban rotos, y con el correr de los años, han ido soldándose como han podido. El señor Potter nos negó cualquier tipo de asistencia médica. La depresión hizo mella en Draco, el alcohol intercalado con las pociones para mitigar el dolor, fueron enloqueciéndolo. Perdí la cuenta la cantidad de veces que lo encontré inconsciente. –Los ojos de Hermione estaban casi tan húmedos como los de Narcissa, mientras observaba a quien había sido su peor enemigo durante el colegio. La depresión lo había consumido, podía verlo, estaba tan pálido y ojeroso como durante su juicio. Comprendía el recelo de la señora Malfoy, después de sus juicios, Harry había cambiado radicalmente, de ser conciliador y racional, se había vuelto como Ron, sediento de venganza.

—Señora Malfoy—dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos. –Haré todo lo que este en mis manos. –sentenció.  
Narcissa Malfoy la estudió unos minutos y finalmente asintió, la determinación en sus finos hombros reavivaron su esperanza. Una luz se encendía después de tanta oscuridad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione acomodó las 10 pociones a su lado, miro a Narcissa y esta asintió, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo para luego agacharse a su altura y besar su frente. Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente. Hermione volvió su atención a los viales y frascos. Cada una acomodada en el orden correcto. Al otro lado de la cama, una Medimaga esperaba la señal.

Un asentimiento, y la sanadora perforo la piel del muñón del brazo faltante de Malfoy, colocó una aguja y luego la retiro, dejando una vía para conectar el suero. Hermione, tomó el primer vial, y con su varita unió la boquilla al suero conectado a la vena de su paciente.

Poción a poción, fueron pasadas por sus venas, con cada nueva poción, Hermione aguantaba el aliento viendo los cambios en su paciente. Al principio, eran cambios muy sutiles, mayor actividad cardiaca, mejor semblante, optima oxigenación en sangre. Pero luego, los cambios fueron más llamativos, la piel de él ondulaba mientras sus huesos se licuaban, luego los espasmos musculares, cuando las pociones regeneraban los huesos a su modo natural. Una solo vial quedaba en la mesita, y Hermione despacho a su ayudante.

Esperó un momento a que se retirará y cerrará la puerta tras sí. Anotó, en su planilla los avances físicos del cuerpo de Malfoy, revisando con su varita que cada hueso este correctamente en su lugar. Diciéndose que recordara darle una poción tonificante para sus músculos atrofiados.

Tomó el vial de la última poción, y levantó hacia el cielo raso la cabeza de su paciente. Apretó sus mejillas para que abriera la boca y dejó que el líquido bajara por su garganta. Cuando no se ahogó, acercó una silla al lado derecho de la cama, y se sentó, acarició el muñón donde el catéter había dejado un moretón, y suspiró, su momento de arrepentirse había sido al entrar y encontrar a la señora Malfoy, ahora, ya era muy tarde para recular.

Colocó la punta de su varita en la frente de él.

—Legeremens—susurró y sintió un torbellino plagar su mente. Dolor, como si su piel se rompiera. Miedo, la oscuridad la asfixiaba. Enfocó su mente en pensamientos positivos, y trató de llevarle eso a la mente de él. –Prados verdes, el sol templando tus manos, la brisa arrastrando tu cabello. El viento en tu rostro, el mango de tu escoba, la adrenalina de cortar el aire a tu paso. –Imagen a imagen, retrato a retrato, la mente de Malfoy se dejó mecer, arrastrada por la luz que entibiaba su oscuridad, seducida por sus sueños truncados.  
Hermione dejó la mente de Malfoy, sintiendo una congoja en su pecho cerró sus ojos con fuerza, para retener las lágrimas que le quemaban las retinas. No vio el mercurio líquido en la mirada desorientada de Malfoy.

 **Hola hola hola, he vuelto y no en forma de fichas, con una nueva historia para aclararme la mente antes de meterme de lleno con el libro 3 de mi saga.  
Espero les guste, voy a ir subiendo capítulos semanalmente supongo o máximo cada 15 dias. **

**Les recuerdo que si les llega notificación de 30 escalones es porque estoy corrigiendo los capítulos!  
Gracias por leerme!**

Maiastra.-


	2. Fragile

-Fragile-

Hermione dejó la mente de Malfoy, sintiendo una congoja en su pecho cerró sus ojos con fuerza, para retener las lágrimas que le quemaban las retinas. No vio el mercurio líquido en la mirada desorientada de Malfoy.  
La claridad de la habitación encegueció al rubio, que bizqueó varias veces para adaptarse a la brillantez del lugar. Debía estar muerto, y el infierno debía ser un lugar muy miserable. Flexionó los dedos de su mano, y sintió la tela de una sábana cubrirlos. Observó a su alrededor, tratando de ubicarse en su nuevo estado post mortem, no parecía el infierno, era demasiado blanco y puro para serlo. Tampoco era el cielo, estaba seguro, él no merecía el cielo. Bajó la mirada a su cuerpo, lo sentía extraño. Observó su muñón derecho, allí donde debía estar su antebrazo no había nada más que un pequeño moretón. Y una mano, descansaba sobre la sabana donde abajo debía estar su brazo.

Con sus ojos siguió la manga verde lima de la túnica, una sanadora, pensó. Hasta su hombro, donde una maraña salvaje y castaña captó su atención. Aquello era raro, en el infierno no había sanadores, en el infierno no había sanadores con el cabello de Granger. O quizás, si. El infierno era el lugar ideal para que ella fuera su sanadora. Un detalle que no había notado ahora le llamaba la atención, entre los finos dedos de ella, aquellos que descansaban a su lado, estaba su varita.

Ancló sus ojos a su rostro, parecía estar dormida, agotada, su rostro ya no era el de una adolescente de 18 años, como la última vez que la vio, en su juicio. Había unas finas líneas decorando el final de sus pestañas, a un lado de sus labios, la evidencia de la risa se tatuaba en su piel. Su ceño siempre fruncido, ahora estaba liso y yermo. Cruzo su única mano, por sobre su abdomen, acariciando la punta de la varita cuidándose de no tocar sus dedos.

Si este era el infierno, el muy cabrón era bueno, pero si no lo era, esta era su última oportunidad de finiquitar su existencia. Comenzó a deslizar la varita con sus dos dedos, lejos de la mano de la castaña. Muy lentamente. Pero resbaló y rodó de la cama al suelo. Instintivamente cerró sus ojos y esperó. El chocar de la varita contra el suelo rebotó en el silencio de la habitación.

A su derecha, ella se movió, y él trato de mantenerse lo más quieto posible. Esperaba que este sea el infierno, realmente lo esperaba.

Hermione se agachó a recoger su varita, debía haberse quedado dormida, sentía sus fuerzas agotadas. Guardó la varita en su túnica y observó a su paciente, parecía estar tal cual estaba luego de irrumpir en su mente. Pero tenía su único brazo cruzado por sobre su estómago. Lo observó atentamente, parecía estar tan inconsciente como antes. Pero el brazo…

Retiró su varita del bolsillo, y lo acercó a su frente, atenta a la respiración del rubio. Entreabrió sus labios suavemente y susurró el hechizo para colarse en su mente.

Una barrera le impidió el paso, y forzó más su mente a entrar.

—Estúpida—la voz de Malfoy abandonó rasposa sus labios y ella se alejó parándose de su asiento para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Estas despierto—no fue una pregunta.

—También me falta un brazo, por si estas interesada en enumerar hechos irrelevantes—si no fuera por la voz pastosa, probablemente la habría intimidado. Pero no lo logró.

Hermione dio la vuelta a la cama, y se acercó a la mesita del lado izquierdo de Draco. Tomó un vaso y con su varita y un Aguamenti lo llenó, y se lo acercó al rubio.

Con cierto recelo, bebió el cristalino líquido, sintiendo como refrescaba su garganta.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—le preguntó mientras tomaba su planilla y garabateaba con su varita. El rubio dejó el vaso en la mesita y la observó sin emitir sonido. — ¿Cómo se sienten tus huesos?—preguntó nuevamente. Pero el rubio no habló, solo la perforó con su mirada. Había algo en Granger que no encajaba, para empezar que estuviera actuando toda civilizada. Después estaba el hecho de que realmente no parecía estar muerto. Podría agregar que había sido extraño sentirla queriendo irrumpir en su mente, pero que era extrañamente conocida la sensación, como si ya hubiera estado hurgando en su mente antes. Y por último, descartando el hecho de estar muerto, había algo en su mirada que parecía frágil. — ¿Vas a responder alguna de mis preguntas?—

—No—dijo— ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Potter te mando? ¿Vienes aquí a ver el show para luego mofarte a solas con tus amigos?—preguntó abriendo su único brazo. No parecía frágil, no, era frágil, comprendió cuando la vio retroceder emitiendo un sonido ahogado.

Hermione abrazó la planilla contra su pecho, y retrocedió hasta la puerta, saliendo en una exhalación y dejando al rubio solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento, y se desplomó luego de entrar y cerrarla. Necesitaba un baño, una copa de vino y volver a Estados Unidos. Se arrancó la túnica como si se arrancara la piel, la soltó dejándola tirada en el suelo. Con ayuda de su pie derecho se descalzó del zapato izquierdo, e hizo lo mismo con el otro, alternando el pie. Avanzó hacia la cocina, y estiró su cuerpo a su alacena en busca de una copa; mientras entre sus piernas, Crookshanks se enredaba buscando a su dueña.

—Hola compañero—lo saludó mientras descorchaba una botella de vino tinto. Dejó la botella un momento en la encimera y buscó en el bajo mesada la bolsa con alimento para el gato mitad kneazle. Luego de servirle su comida, tomó la botella y llenó la copa. Dejando Crookshanks comiendo en la cocina, caminó descalza por el pasillo hasta su habitación, con su varita apuntó al reproductor de música muggle que sus padres le habían obsequiado, y las suaves melodías del piano de Chopin mecieron su alma mientras iba hacia el baño de su habitación.

Abrió la llave de agua caliente, dejando la copa en el borde de la tina, y comenzó a desprenderse de la ropa, la falda, se deslizó por sus piernas hacia sus pies, sus finos dedos fueron a los botones de su camisa beige, y uno a uno fue desabrochándolos hasta dejar la prenda resbalar por sus brazos, hasta sostenerse precariamente desde sus dedos, y finalmente caer sobre la pollera.

Sus manos fueron a su espalda, y en un parpadeo, su sostén blanco estaba frente a sus pies desnudos. Tomo la cinturilla de sus bragas y enganchándolas en dos dedos se dobló bajándola por sus piernas. Evitó su mirada en el espejo cuando volvió a pararse, dando un paso hacia la tina y cerrando la llave del agua caliente para abrir la del agua fría. El vapor subía en espirales por los azulejos celestes de su baño, dejando pequeñas perlas allí donde se condensaban.

Levantó una pierna y la metió en el agua, sintiendo la piel escocer allí donde el agua la lamia. Metió la otra y lentamente, fue deslizándose hasta sentarse en el agua. El escozor había menguado mientras se adaptaba a la temperatura. Estiró su mano y cerró la llave de agua fría. Recostada completamente, dejo que el agua la cubriera, mojando su cabello y sus orejas, cerró sus ojos, mientras se hundía un poco más.

Deseaba que el agua la trague entera. Que lavara de ella todo el dolor que albergaba su alma. Deseaba que la oscuridad en sus ojos se hiciera eterna y el peso de sus hombros se aligerara.

Volvió a incorporarse, y tomó la copa de vino olvidada. Bebió el contenido de un trago, y se arrastró nuevamente hacia la ondulante caricia del agua.

Debió haberse quedado dormida, pues los maullidos de Crookshanks la sobresaltaron.

—Solo un momento más, y luego iremos a dormir—le dijo para calmar sus maullidos. El gato pareció conforme, porque desapareció en la habitación segundos después.

El agua de la tina ya estaba fría, suspirando, se levantó, y cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla a un lado de la tina. Envolvió su cabello en otra más pequeña y dio un paso fuera del agua, y luego otro hasta quedar parada frente al espejo.

El maquillaje se le había corrido, dejando una película derretida sobre su piel. Bajo el tono más claro de maquillaje, la piel de su cuello resaltaba con las marcas amoratadas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo acallar los recuerdos que comenzaban a perforar su mente.

 _La guerra aún estaba muy fresca, recién se estaban terminando de apresar a los mortifagos sueltos. Había testificado junto con Harry a favor de Draco y Narcissa Malfoy en su juicio, y estaba regresando a su departamento para preparar un almuerzo conciliador para Ron._

 _Su noviazgo recién comenzaba, y ya había perdido la cuenta la cantidad de discusiones que habían tenido. Primero por no querer ser auror como ellos, después por apoyar a Harry sobre testificar en favor de los mortifagos que no lo eran realmente. Había sido una discusión bastante larga y desgastante la última, la negación absoluta del pelirrojo a exponerla a testificar contra "el mortifago manco de pacotilla". Y ella había dado por finalizada la discusión luego de eso, negándose a atender sus lechuzas y Patronus._

 _Estaba buscando un vino en su alacena para aquel almuerzo, cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó. Arregló su cabello con las manos, se acomodó el vestido de arrugas invisibles y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en sus labios._

 _Pero su sonrisa murió en sus labios cuando Ron ingresó al departamento con su varita fuertemente apretada en sus dedos._

— _Accio Varita Hermione Granger—dijo y para su horror, su varita llegó volando desde su habitación._

— _Ya he hablado con Harry, y ha estado de acuerdo en que ha sido totalmente estúpido ayudar al mortifago manco y a su estirada madre. —sentenció dando un paso hacia ella con la varita en alto. —Inmobilus—y Hermione quedó congelada en su lugar, con el miedo quemando sus retinas._

 _Ron se acercó hacia ella y con la punta de su varita acarició su garganta desnuda, desde el lóbulo de su oreja la deslizó con lentitud hasta el recatado escote del vestido._

— _Hoy aprenderás a no ir en contra de lo que te digo—susurró, y ella olio el whiskey en su aliento._

Acarició ausentemente la piel quemada de su cuello, recordando el ardor de la varita trazando aquel collar sobre su piel, podía jurar que aun sentía el aroma a carne quemada en su nariz. Sin querer, sabiendo que aquello sería peor, sus ojos bajaron por sus clavículas, a su pecho. Las lágrimas quemaron sus ojos mientras sus dedos recorrían el patrón quemado allí.

 _Cada botón de su vestido había volado por los cielos, dejándola desnuda ante los ojos enrojecidos de su novio. Quería gritar, quería llorar. Quería cubrir su cuerpo y esconderse, pero no podía, y solo podía rogar porque acabara aquella tortura pronto._

Frenó los recuerdos, sabiendo que no podría regresar de ellos. Sin una segunda mirada al espejo, fue a su habitación. Deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, que la mañana la encontrara más centrada y menos frágil. Deseaba, que mañana fuera otro día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Mas temprano que nunca, y aun a tiempo, FELICES 37 AÑOS QUERIDISIMO DRACO!  
Bueno, gracias miles por los reviews en esta nueva locura, gracias a la fanpage de Dramione Shipper en fb por la publicidad, gracias por los follows y favs.**

 **Si han leído 30 escalones, saben que me gusta el drama por demás… bueno, esto va a ser un drama aun mas oscuro que 30 escalones, voy a jugar con temas muy serios, voy a hacer todo lo posible para que cada dolor que sientan ellos lo puedan sentir ustedes, suena ambicioso no? Bueno no lo es, si no logran sentir los escalosfrios, entonces esta historia no es para ustedes, si esperan romance desmedido y cursi, esta historia no es para ustedes. Pero si quieren madurar y crecer al lado de esta hermosa pareja, entonces bienvenidos, siéntense, busquen pañuelos y algo dulce para comer, porque voy a poner todo de mi, para hacer que se deshidraten de tanto drama!.**

 **GRACIAS  
Maiastra.- **


	3. Cold

**Este capítulo, está dedicado a la fan page, Dramione Shipper, pero en especial a** Doristarazona **Por su publicidad a este Fic y a 30 escalones! Muchas gracias!**

-Cold-

Narcissa Malfoy observaba el semblante de su hijo. Sus cejas fruncidas, sus labios curvados en una mueca de desprecio, la tensión en su mandíbula. Pero sus ojos, sus ojos iban de su cuerpo, a la puerta, y nuevamente a su cuerpo. Esperando algo. Ansioso por alguien.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hijo?—le preguntó suavemente logrando que su rutina de miradas se interrumpiera.

—Como la mierda—respondió con desdén, mientras apretaba las sabanas con su mano.

—La sanadora ha reparado todos los huesos mal soldados. ¿No sientes ningún cambio en ellos?—intento de nuevo, ganándose un bufido y el tronar del cuello de su hijo demostrando que podía nuevamente hacer uso de su cuerpo. Ya no era un parapléjico que requería hasta la ayuda de los elfos para embriagarse. No, ya podía mover su cabeza, su brazo y hasta los dedos de sus pies. –La sanadora, ha hablado con un especialista en prótesis, están diseñando con su ayuda una mano para ti. —le comentó, y dio un gran sorbo de su té en aquel vasito de tergopol.

— ¿Una prótesis? Genial. Dile a Granger que me ponga un ojo mágico y seguro puedo suplantar a Moody. – se burló, pero la mueca de sorna se borró de sus labios cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Hermione lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, y Narcissa pensó que la tensión en los hombros de su hijo había desaparecido, no por su broma, sino por la presencia de la sanadora.

—Señora Malfoy—la saludó acercándose a ella. —Malfoy—le dedicó mientras tomaba la planilla médica, garabateó en la planilla y miro al rubio con atención. — ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?—le preguntó.

—Mejor que tú, eso seguro. —habiéndose mentalizado para sus respuestas mordaces, Hermione le ofreció una sonrisa que lo descolocó.

—Genial, entonces. Hoy vendrá un medimago ortopédico a revisar tu muñón, traerá consigo el prototipo de la prótesis. Además, mientras esperamos, vamos a trabajar un poco en terapia mental, y quizás, si todo marcha bien, en 15 días puedas volver a tu mansión. —le comentó con la sonrisa más grande que su rostro podía contener.

— ¡¿15 malditos días aquí?!—Estalló incorporándose provocando que del susto su madre se levantará y la sabana que cubría su pecho se deslizará hasta su cintura. Sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de Hermione se deslizaron sobre el patrón de cicatrices en el cuerpo de él.

—Señorita Granger—llamó su atención Narcissa, los ojos de Hermione abandonaron el torso de Draco y se enfocaron en su madre, sintiendo su rostro arder por el bochorno. — ¿Podrá mi hijo volver a caminar?—preguntó. Draco ahogó un suspiró y Hermione volvió la vista a él, más su mente estaba más allá de su figura. No lo había pensado, en realidad no se había parado a pensarlo realmente, pero Malfoy necesitaría terapia física para volver a caminar con normalidad, rehabilitación.

—Sí, claro. Tendría que ir en busca del sanador especializado en esa área, pero es muy posible. —la matriarca Malfoy asintió y una pequeña sonrisa se curvó en sus labios. –Ahora regresó, si quiere puede ir ayudando a su hijo a vestirse, volveré en un minuto. —agregó caminando atropelladamente hacia la puerta.

El pasillo estaba desierto, suspirando, frotó su cuello. Caminó sin un destino fijo, alargando un poco la búsqueda del especialista en rehabilitación física, sus pasos la llevaron hasta el ala contraria del hospital mágico. Allí, los pasillos estaban atiborrados de personas. Estaba por volver sobre sus pasos cuando a lo lejos entre el malón de personas divisó una cabellera roja caminando hacia ella. _Ginny_.

La última vez que la había visto, Ginny había finiquitado su historia con Harry, poco después del ataque de Ron en su departamento. No la había vuelto a ver, ni había oído nada de ella.

—Hermione—la saludó cuando estuvo frente a ella. El tono en su voz era neutro, ni se alegraba de verla, ni le molestaba en absoluto. Extraño, Ginny y ella habían sido amigos, al menos en lo que duró su noviazgo con Ron y antes del incidente.

—Ginny, cuánto tiempo sin verte—la saludó la castaña.

—Eres sanadora. —afirmó con el mismo tono neutro.

—Así es, estoy atendiendo un caso en el ala de salud mental. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – le preguntó, no quería darle mucha información, quizás por miedo a que pudiera decirle a Ron o a Harry.

—Vine a ver a Luna, es sanadora. —En los labios de Hermione se dibujó una O de la sorpresa, no sabía que Luna también era Medimaga, siempre pensó que seguiría los pasos de su padre con el Quisquilloso. Anotó mentalmente pasar a saludarla. Ginny miro sobre su hombro, y rápidamente dijo –Debo irme, que bueno verte. —y sin darle tiempo a responder su saludo, Ginny desapareció en el mar de gente.

Algo extrañada, avanzó sobre los pasos de su amiga, en el pasillo había varias brujas y parejas con rostros preocupados. Estaba buscando el nombre de aquella área cuando alguien la llamó a su izquierda.

—Sanador Michaels, que bueno que me encuentra—le dijo mientras se acercaba. –Mi paciente, necesita de usted. —el sanador era un hombre mayor, de cabello cano y mirada amigable, había intercambiado con él varias lechuzas sobre otros pacientes.

—Lo imaginaba, por eso he estado buscándola, Richard me ha dicho que están trabajando en una prótesis para el señor Malfoy, y supuse que necesitaría ayuda para ponerlo sobre sus piernas otra vez. – Le decía mientras se devolvían por el camino hacia el ala de salud mental. —he leído su historial, 8 años parapléjico, cada hueso roto en su cuerpo se soldó de mala manera. Es un desafío, señorita Granger. –La miro con el ceño fruncido un momento. — ¿Qué la llevó al área de fertilidad asistida?—preguntó.

— ¿Área de fertilidad asistida?—hizo eco de la pregunta de él. —La verdad es que no sabía en qué ala estaba, y justo me topé con una amiga del colegio. ¿Desde cuándo San Mungo tiene un ala de fertilidad asistida?—inquirió.

—Pues no hace más de 3 años, resulta que tras la caída de Voldemort, muchos conceptos clasistas fueron cayendo, uno de ellos; el más importante quizás, la infertilidad entre magos y brujas. San Mungo consiguió que una sanadora versada en ese tema se interesara en abrir un consultorio aquí, y pues, dio buenos frutos. —le dijo mientras abría la puerta de su consultorio. Michaels, se sentó tras su escritorio y busco en sus planillas e informes el de Malfoy mientras continuaba con su charla. —Resulta que fue tan buena, y el índice de maternidad subió tanto, que la sanadora en cuestión abrió una capacitación para sanadores, y lo que era su único consultorio creció hasta ser un ala entera conectada con la maternidad. —Los ojos de Hermione estaban abiertos de par en par. Aquello era asombroso. En primera instancia porque la fertilidad asistida era normalmente cosa de muggles, y en segunda instancia, porque había tenido gran éxito dentro de una sociedad bastante cerrada con aquellos asuntos. —Parece muy sorprendida, la sanadora Lovegood, es excepcional en su labor, casi tanto como tú en tu área. —agregó.

—Lovegood. ¿Luna Lovegood?—preguntó anonadada.

—La misma, ¿La conoces?—con la historia clínica de Malfoy en sus manos, se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la puerta. Hermione asintió siguiéndolo. –Bueno, iré a ver a nuestro paciente. —se despidió dejándola sola en medio del pasillo. La mente de Hermione era un hervidero de sorpresas ese día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—No necesito su estúpida ayuda—repitió por enésima vez Draco Malfoy al medimago que lo sostenía de su cintura.

—Pues no lo parece. —respondió el hombre mayor. El rostro de Draco estaba bañado en sudor, el esfuerzo de mantenerse erguido sobre sus pies, aun con el apoyo del hombre estaba costándole lágrimas de sangre.

Narcissa Malfoy observaba a su hijo luchar por dar cada paso. El sanador Michaels ya le había dicho, que sería un proceso largo y tedioso, y su hijo no estaba ayudando a que fuera llevadero. Sus comentarios la habían hecho estallar infinidad de veces, recordándole frente al sanador que ya se le había negado una oportunidad en el pasado, que esto que sucedía ahora era una única oportunidad. Sabía, sin estar segura del porqué, que si Hermione Granger se hubiera negado a tratar a su hijo, entonces aun estaría postrado en una cama. Tampoco estaba segura de porque ella había aceptado aquel caso, pero leía la determinación en sus ojos, cuando entraba en la habitación de su hijo a hacerle los controles pertinentes y las preguntas que nunca eran respondidas más que con preguntas mordaces por parte de su hijo.

—Sanadora Granger—la llamó el sanador. —Creo que por hoy terminamos, está extralimitando sus fuerzas y las va a necesitar para la prueba del prototipo. —dijo mientras llevaba todo el peso del cuerpo de Draco contra el suyo, hasta la cama. Allí el rubio se sentó, mirando su mano laxa sobre su rodilla. El sanador se acercó a Hermione que anotaba en su planilla los avances. –Debería darle una poción revitalizante y al menos una hora de descanso antes de que venga Richard. —Hermione asintió sin haberle prestado atención en absoluto. Y el sanador suspiró antes de retirarse. Narcissa se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia su hijo para ayudarlo a recostarse nuevamente.

—Sanadora—el titubeo en la voz de Narcissa la hizo levantar la cabeza como un resorte. La madre de Draco estaba parada junto a la cama de su hijo, donde Draco yacía acostado trasversalmente con la cabeza colgando. Se levantó a toda prisa, descartando sus notas y corriendo al lado de su paciente.

—Debemos acomodarlo, se ha desmayado—le dijo a Narcissa luego de tomar sus signos vitales. La matriarca Malfoy asintió, y tomando con cuidado a su hijo de las axilas comenzó a rotarlo en el mismo sentido que Hermione rotaba sus piernas sobre el colchón. –Debo pedirle que salga un momento para revisarlo. —informó Hermione. Narcissa besó la frente de su hijo y caminó hacia la puerta, dedicándole a su hijo una mirada preocupada.

El rostro sudoroso de Malfoy había perdido todo el color. El cabello se le pegaba al cuello, acercó su mano para retirarle el flequillo de los ojos, y la mano de él se precipitó hacia su muñeca apretándola fuertemente.

—Aleja tus manos de mí, asquerosa sangre sucia. —y como si sus últimas fuerzas hubieran sido depositadas en aquel movimiento y aquel veneno. Draco Malfoy abrazó la inconsciencia. La hiel en su voz erizó los vellos del cuerpo de Hermione. Allí donde su mano aprisionaba su muñeca quemaba. Tomó con suavidad la mano de Malfoy y quitó cada dedo de su piel. Cuando se hubo liberado de su presión, y con la determinación tallada en sus ojos. Tomó su varita y la apoyo en la frente de Malfoy.

—Legeremens—susurró, y derribó la pared que el rubio había ido construyendo desde su despertar. El espiral de recuerdos y pensamientos la arrastró un momento, hasta que logró afirmarse y revisar cada recoveco de su mente.

Se encontró a si misma viendo un recuerdo no muy antiguo de su antiguo némesis escolar. _Ahí estaba Draco, tirado en el suelo en una habitación oscura, un elfo lloraba casi en voz de grito mientras vertía el líquido de una botella en los labios de su amo hasta que un ahogo y una tos interrumpían el fluir del líquido por la garganta del rubio, el elfo se alejaba unos pasos, para luego oír las palabras malsonantes de su amo al finalizar su ataque de tos_. Asqueada, Hermione buscó otro recuerdo.

Uno a uno, los recuerdos de la decadencia y depresión de Malfoy la envolvieron, vio a Narcissa llorar al lado de un muy ebrio Draco, lo vio rugir de dolor poco después de ser encontrado bajo los escombros. Lo vio dejándose vencer al entender que no podía manejar su magia con su único brazo, lo vio abrazar con desesperación el consuelo del alcohol.

Hermione se retiró de su mente, sintiendo sus ojos húmedos y el rastro de las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Nadie merecía tal tormento, ni siquiera Draco Malfoy. El frio caló su piel hasta sus huesos, la ventana de la habitación reflejaba que la noche se había abierto paso por los cielos. Se alejó de la cama de su paciente, levantó del suelo la planilla que había caído cuando se levantó al trote para auxiliar a Narcissa. Y salió de la habitación cerrando lentamente la puerta.

En el pasillo, Narcissa Malfoy descansaba con su rostro oculto entre sus manos.

—Señora Malfoy, me retiró. Va a dormir toda la noche, le recomiendo que vaya a su hogar y descanse también—le dijo al notar el cansancio en el rostro de la mujer mayor. Esta simplemente asintió, y Hermione se alejó para regresar a su departamento. Un baño, una copa de vino, y una noche llena de pesadillas parecía ser su plan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, unos ojos del color del mercurio se abrieron. Su corazón martilleaba en sus oídos, y el dolor de cabeza que sentía lo estaba mareando. Había sentido a Granger hurgar en su mente, pero su fuerza estaba mermada como para ofrecer resistencia, simplemente se había quedado allí, estático, observando su paso por su mente cuando una grieta llamó su atención.

Era parte de la mente de Granger entendió cuando se acercó. Datos, vocabulario médico, ideas se mezclaban como una amalgama, pero algo captó su mirada. Era un recuerdo, supo cuando se acercó más. Estaba de pie, y frente a ella Ronald Weasley apuntándola con su varita. Lo rodeó para ver más de cerca cuando notó el vestido abierto y las marcas recorriendo su cuello y su pecho. Abrió la boca sorprendido, y entonces lo oyó.

—Aprenderás a obedecerme, asquerosa sangre sucia—escupió la comadreja antes de abalanzarse sobre ella. 

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola hola! Quería subirlo anoche este capítulo, pero justo recibí unas correcciones de mi segundo libro y me puse de lleno a eso.  
Este capítulo es tal y como su nombre lo indico, frio. Vi que varios reviews tenían pequeñas teorías armadas, sepan QUE AMO, cada comentario y cada teoría, porque me ayudan a por ejemplo, hacer que este Fic sea poco convencional! Es una retroalimentación, ustedes suponen y yo voy modificando detalles a futuro. Así que ya saben, expongan sus teorías, sobre el comportamiento de Harry, de Ron y de Ginny, porque les aseguro que nada de lo que suceda en esta historia es algo esperado… al menos de momento.  
Puede que los primeros capítulos les resulten densos, sí, pero son la apertura, va a haber Dramione, pero se va a superponer el drama. Porque un Draco mellado y una Hermione marchitada, son los complementos ideales para una trama con un misterio de fondo…**

 **Besos!  
Maiastra.-**

 ***Si leen y no dejan review…. Hay tabla (¿)***


	4. Beyond the sun

Cada capítulo a partir del anterior va a ir dedicado! Este capítulo, está dedicado a Ale Malfoy BlackDagger SUERTE EN TUS FINALES!

ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo es crudo como un pedazo de carne, Ya les avise, me esforcé en recrear la escena de Ronald y Hermione lo más poéticamente posible, para no rozar lo vulgar, pero aun así es crudo.

-Beyond the sun-

Sintiendo que el mundo colgaba de sus brazos, Hermione entró en su departamento con las bolsas de las compras de último minuto. Su plan de baño, vino y pesadillas fue arruinado cuando recordó que necesitaba vino y comida. Crookshanks se refregó entre sus piernas, mientras dejaba las bolsas en la mesita ratona de su sala. Estaba agachándose para acariciar el lomo de su gato, cuando un pedazo de papel blanco captó su mirada. Tirado en el suelo a unos centímetros de la puerta, debió de haberlo pateado mientras entraba.

Lo tomó con cuidado, como si de un explosivo se tratase y lo volteó. La sangre se le heló en las venas mientras el mensaje quemaba en su mente.

 _ **Pensé que habíamos dejado las cosas claras.**_

El terror escaló por su espina, tomó a Crookshanks del suelo y se desapareció de su departamento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tirón de su ombligo terminó apenas pisó el suelo firme. El ala de salud mental de San Mungo estaba desierto, apretó a Crookshanks contra su pecho y caminó hacia su despacho. Abrió la puerta y caminó hasta su escritorio, se sentó en su silla y apretó a su mascota contra su pecho, mientras el nudo en su garganta se deshacía y los espasmos curvaban sus hombros, sus lágrimas fluyeron, libres de sus ojos en ríos por sus mejillas hasta unirse en su barbilla cayendo a cuenta gotas sobre la cabeza de Crookshanks. Sus espasmos no disminuían y de su garganta borboteaban hipidos ahogados. Pensó que lo había superado, creía que aquello ya estaba zanjado.

Pero no, estaba ahí, latente y escondido como el corazón de un ladrón, esperando el momento idóneo para desangrarse en sus manos. Crookshanks se erizo en su regazo y saltó de ella hacia el suelo, y el vació que dejo la hizo sentir más disminuida que antes, su congoja, sus recuerdos, el aroma de la carne chamuscada llenaba su nariz.

Crookshanks maulló, tratando de devolver a la realidad a su dueña. Pero la mente de Hermione estaba atada irremediablemente a aquel recuerdo vívido en su mente.

 _Paralizada, vulnerable. Con el ardor de las quemaduras, goteando de sus ojos tiesos, su corazón se apretaba tan fuerte entre sus costillas que sabía que podía terminar rompiéndolas. No lo entendía, lo estaba viviendo y no lo entendía. Ron. Su Ron, su amor de toda la vida, su hermano, su todo. Allí, de pie frente a ella, tallando en su carne horribles patrones, murmurando palabras cargadas de odio, quemándole el alma.  
Ronald escupía en su oído cada palabra envenenada, trazando con su varita un recorrido infame e inexplorado en su cuerpo. Apretó sus senos, mordió su cuello quemado. Intercalando rabia y odio entre salvajes mordiscos. Mordió sus labios arrancándole gotas de carmín oxidado, escupiendo en su amor con cada Sangre sucia. Rompió el corpiño que cubría sus montes, escupiendo en su orgullo con cada beso alcoholizado. Deslizó hacia el suelo sus bragas, escupiendo en sus sueños con cada murmullo sobre sus planes. La recostó en el suelo, como una muñeca de desmadejada, escupiendo en sus ilusiones con cada estocada seca.  
Y ella sin poder perderse en la inconsciencia, se abrazaba el alma sangrante y el corazón apuñalado, mientras sus ojos nublados de lágrimas se fijaban en el techo de su sala. _

_Cuando de los labios de Ron salió el final del hechizo, aun así, ella no parpadeó, ni se movió, oyéndolo escapar del lugar con su lujuria saciada, con su orgullo crecido. No se movió, ni cuando la noche fría caló su piel magullada, ni cuando la sangre entre sus piernas dejo de ser pegajosa hasta ser una fina capa seca. No se movió, porque esperaba despertar. Esperaba que aquello hubiera sido una mala jugada de su mente por los horrores de la guerra fresca, esperaba despertar en su cama, con el suave ronroneo de Crookshanks en su rostro._

 _Pero estaba allí, tirada en el medio de su sala, aun dos días después de aquel horrible momento._

La puerta de su despacho se entreabrió, y la figura alta de Narcissa Malfoy se dibujó entre la luz del pasillo y la oscuridad de su oficina. El nombre de Hermione murió en sus labios al oír los ahogados sollozos, y movida por quizás, un vano sentimiento de gratitud para con la sanadora, dejó que sus pasos la llevaran a ella y la abrazaran.

El cuerpo de Hermione recobró los espasmos salvajes, ahora contra el cálido pecho de aquella bruja. Dejó que cada gemido de dolor fuera mecido por una mano cálida reconfortando su espalda, que cada lagrima cayendo fuera entonada con un arrulló. Por extraño que pareciera, el abrazo de Narcissa unió cada trozo irregular de su alma, ayudándola a darle la forma que tenía antaño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hastiado de esperar el regresó de su madre, Draco Malfoy daba vueltas en su incomoda cama. No había logrado pegar un ojo desde la partida de Granger, y cuando su madre irrumpió en su habitación pasó unos momentos hablando con ella, tratando de convencerla de que fuera a la mansión a dormir, con la perfecta razón de que no podría irse muy lejos por sus propios medios y que no había nada en la habitación que pudiera usar para dañarse a sí mismo. Pero su madre se había negado, y luego de al menos una hora de discusión, logró convencerla de que fuera en busca de algunas bebidas calientes para ambos, para así tener un pequeño lapsus de meditación sobre lo que había visto en la mente de Granger.

Pero ya había pensado en eso, ya se había devanado los sesos en encontrar las razones y los justificativos para tal recuerdo, llegando con suma frustración a un punto muerto. No sabía más de lo que había vislumbrado, y la curiosidad le quemaba las neuronas.

Y ahora su madre no regresaba, y aunque no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo tenia de haberse ido, sabia por el tímido cambio del cielo que se reflejaba en su ventana, que el amanecer estaba pronto a llegar. Y aquello significaba mucho tiempo.

Dudaba que su madre finalmente se hubiera ido a la mansión, habría ido a avisarle. Flexionó los dedos de su mano contra la sabana que lo cubría, y movió lentamente su pierna izquierda hasta colocarla en el filo del colchón, luego acercó su pierna derecha. Respirando agitadamente, se impulsó con su mano, sobre su lado izquierdo y bajó medio cuerpo de la cama. Su pie izquierdo conectó con el frio suelo de la habitación. Con la cara contra la almohada, hizo el esfuerzo de pisar con su pie derecho también, quedando precariamente colgando con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama y la parte superior contra la misma. No sentía dolor, pero quizás lo hubiera apreciado, estaba agotado, sus piernas se sentían como dos alambres oxidados, pesados e inútiles. Descansó un momento, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Cuando su corazón aminoró su galope, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se empujó con su mano hasta quedar completamente erguido. Sus piernas temblaban, golpeando sus rodillas entre sí. Volvió a respirar, aferrando la mesita que estaba junto a su cama, con su mano y dio un paso vacilante. Estudió la habitación, y contó mentalmente que tenía 40 pasos de los suyos, vacilantes y lentos, hasta una silla. Y luego unos 15 pasos más hacia la puerta.

Un paso, dos pasos, quince pasos, y sus rodillas impactaron contra el suelo, su cuerpo cansado se desplomó a menos de mitad de camino a la silla. Resollando fatigado, con las piernas dobladas a cada lado de su cuerpo, Draco Malfoy deseó realmente estar muerto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Entre los brazos de Narcissa, con sus arrullos apaciguando su dolor, Hermione logró calmarse lo suficiente para murmurar un agradecimiento y una disculpa. Pasados unos minutos, ya completamente en calma, Hermione le pidió que se sentara, y le preguntó porque no se había ido a casa, como le había indicado.

—Fui a ver a Draco antes de irme, y estaba despierto, él también trato de convencerme para irme, pero algo en su mirada me tenía preocupada. Parecía entre ansioso y preocupado, y dado su estado mental, temía irme y que ocurriera una tragedia—comentó y cubrió su boca con su fina mano para acallar un bostezo. Hermione asintió, viendo en su reloj de muñeca que eran pasadas las 4am. —Así que estaba yendo a buscar un poco de té caliente, y he oído un ruido desde el pasillo. —no siguió, pues sabía que la sanadora entendería a que se refería. Levantándose de su asiento, se acercó a la mujer que le había dado consuelo cuando su corazón se rompía.

—Vaya a descansar, yo iré a avisarle a Malfoy y me quedaré con él por las dudas, si eso la tranquiliza. Pero debe ir a descansar. —insistió Hermione apoyando su mano en el hombro de Narcissa. La bruja mayor asintió y juntas salieron del despacho.  
Antes de que sus caminos se separaran, Narcissa tomó las manos de Hermione en sus manos.

—Sea lo que sea que le ha pasado, no dejé que eso la destruya. –las palabras tomaron a Hermione por sorpresa. Pero la bruja no había terminado— He visto a mi hijo ser asediado por los fantasmas del pasado, día y noche, hasta caer preso en la bebida, lo he visto gritar en la oscuridad y llorar hasta desmayarse. No le deseo aquello a nadie, y menos a quien está ayudando a mi hijo. Quizás, no sea prudente, pero si necesita hablar con alguien…— y dejó la frase en el aire, mientras se alejaba rumbo a la recepción. Hermione la observó partir, sintiendo sus manos y su corazón tibios. Una pequeña curvo sus labios, y la tensión en su piel producto del llanto le molestó un momento.

Caminó hacia la habitación de Malfoy, pensando en que a veces el consuelo no se encuentra del otro lado del sol, si no tal vez del otro lado de la vida. Esperando encontrar a Malfoy dormido, abrió la puerta sin mayores miramientos y su sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro, la calma escapó de su piel mientras gritaba presa del pánico al encontrar a su paciente sentado en la silla más alejada de la cama, mirándola con una mueca de pocos amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La chimenea de la habitación recreaba sombras y luces rojizas sobre el rostro de Ginevra Weasley. Su mirada ausente estaba anclada a la figura sentada frente al fuego.

—Que haya vuelto es bueno. —decía la voz del hombre con calma, mientras sus dedos se tensaban sobre los brazos del sillón. –Que haya vuelto y este trabajando en Malfoy no lo es tanto. Quizás necesite otra visita de tu hermano. – murmuró como evaluando la idea. —O quizás San Potter podría ir a visitarla, ya sabes, como la visito tu hermano aquel día. —dijo al fin.

El juego de luces y sombras de la chimenea ocultaba parcialmente el lado derecho del rostro de Ginevra, escondiendo la pequeña lagrima que recorría su mejilla al ojo atento del hombre con el que compartía su vida.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**Hola!  
Quiero ponerme con mi libro y esta historia no me lo permite xD Así que vamos a cumplir con la musa dramionera y vamos a avanzar con Beyond the sun :D  
Ufff que capitulo, me ha costado dos días sacar la idea y armarla como quería que se sintiera. ¿Tienen alguna idea de quién es el hombre en el sillón frente a Ginny? ¿Siguen odiando a Ron, a Harry y a Ginny? Jejejej no coman ansias, pero ya les dije, que amo sus teorías y me encanta leerlas, así que quien sabe quién pueda ser este hombre misterioso Jejejej aún no se han presentado todos los personajes así que OJO con sacar conclusiones apresuradas! ;)**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, por los follow y favs y ya saben, quien lee y no comenta… HAY TABLA (¿)  
Maiastra.-**


	5. Look for me

_**Este capítulo es dedicado aaaaaa (redobles)**_ _ **lynn - lugo1 porque tiró dos nombres muy sonados, pero hey chica, lamento decirte, que eso no puedo responderlo… aun… ya verán quien es el hombre misterioso jejejje ya lo verán ;)  
Si quieren podemos abrir las apuestas, pongan un nombre de quien sospechan es el hombre misterioso (el cual ya está definido totalmente en el diagrama de mi historia) y en el próximo capítulo agregaré al pie del mismo, la lista de quienes eligieron a quien… cuando se devele el misterio, la ganadora o ganadoras tendrán un capitulo súper dedicado! (se vale cualquier personaje que sospechen pueda ser el hombre X…. ejejjejejeje)  
Les agradezco enormemente la aceptación de este Fic, sus comentarios; escribir es el alimento de mi alma! Y aunque no sea tan buena como muchas fickers, mejoro cada día!**_

Ahora sí, el capítulo 5!

-Look for me.-

Caminó hacia la habitación de Malfoy, pensando en que a veces el consuelo no se encuentra del otro lado del sol, si no tal vez del otro lado de la vida. Esperando encontrar a Malfoy dormido, abrió la puerta sin mayores miramientos y su sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro, la calma escapó de su piel mientras gritaba presa del pánico al encontrar a su paciente sentado en la silla más alejada de la cama, mirándola con una mueca de pocos amigos.

—Vaya, vaya. —Sonrió lacónico Draco Malfoy mientras su sanadora se apretaba el pecho y trataba de respirar con normalidad una vez más. —Qué pulmones Granger. —se mofó. Mientras ella cerraba la puerta y encendía la luz de la habitación.

Un nuevo grito escapó de sus labios mientras se abalanzaba sobre Malfoy para revisar sus piernas, dos grandes círculos morados cubrían la totalidad de sus rodillas. La castaña se arrodilló frente al heredero Malfoy, y revisó con atención sus moretones.

Draco pispiaba, desde su altura elevada, la leve abertura en la túnica de sanadora de Granger.

— ¿En serio Malfoy?—le preguntó provocando que alejara la mirada de aquel punto y la posicionara en la puerta blanca y aburrida de la habitación. —Estuviste paralitico por casi 8 años, y tan solo ayer comenzaste a dar algunos pasos, ¿Qué demonios te hizo salir de tu cama?—lo reprendió.

—Mi madre—susurró, alejando de su mente el borroso vistazo a aquel escote recatado. Carraspeó un momento y continuó—dijo que iría por alguna bebida caliente, pero no regresó…— dejó el final de la frase al aire, el suave tacto de las manos de Granger en sus rodillas estaba haciendo estragos en sus neuronas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de la última vez que una mujer lo había tocado? Antes de perder su mano probablemente, antes de quedar parapléjico seguro.

—Tu madre se ha ido a su casa, volverá por la mañana. —respondió ella, descartando heridas de gravedad en sus rodillas, tan solo eran moretones, probablemente por una caída al salir de la cama. Se levantó, dejando el rostro rígido de Malfoy a la altura de su pecho. —Voy a ayudarte a llegar otra vez a la cama, y dormirás unas horas. — Tomándolo por debajo de las axilas, lo ayudó a levantarse, dejando que apoyara el peso de su cuerpo sobre los hombros de ella.

La cercanía, y el contacto de su brazo contra el brazo de ella, la caricia previa mientras revisaba sus rodillas y ese endemoniado aroma a vainilla y canela que salía de su cabello estaba comenzando a trastornarlo. El cabello de ella le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, penetrando aún más con aquel aroma. Una pregunta fugaz surco su mente embotada, _¿Sabría su piel de aquel modo?_ Y entre asqueado y sorprendido soltó su agarre de los hombros de ella, deslizándose rápidamente hasta el suelo, con la mala fortuna de arrastrarla a ella sobre él.  
Las luces del amanecer dibujaban sobre el rostro de ella flamas y penumbras, un pequeño rastro de lágrimas secas brillaba sobre sus mejillas como un sendero mágico, sus narices se rozaban suavemente. Las caderas de ella apretadas contra su abdomen, la única mano de él abrazando su espalda. El aliento de Hermione acarició las pestañas de él, y con un suspiro, el momento se quebró, cuando ella se impulsó con sus brazos a cada lado del cuerpo de él.

Quedó arrodillada entre las piernas abiertas de Draco, mirándolo con sorpresa. La bata de hospital, que cubría el cuerpo de él, tenía una pequeña protuberancia allí donde sus piernas se unían. Su rostro se sonrojó violentamente, y Draco deseó, por enésima vez estar realmente muerto. Rendido a aquella situación, descansó su cabeza contra el suelo, quizás se abriera y lo arrastrará hasta el infierno.

Hermione se levantó finalmente, sumamente contrariada y con el sonrojo quemando sus mejillas. Miró a Malfoy que seguía tirado en el suelo con la mirada perdida en el techo.

—Iré a buscar ayuda. —musitó, y salió de la habitación de Malfoy como si el mismo Voldemort la estuviera persiguiendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Narcissa Malfoy regresó al hospital pasada la media mañana, un poco más descansada, lista para ayudar a su hijo a enfrentarse con el mundo nuevamente. Entró en la habitación, esperando encontrar también a la sanadora Granger, pero solo estaban su hijo y otro sanador que no conocía.

—Señora Malfoy, soy el senador Richard Williams—el hombre que no pasaba los 40 años, era alto aun estando sentado y de porte elegante aunque relajado. Sostenía en sus manos su varita mientras ajustaba un objeto parecido a un brazo metálico contra el muñón de su hijo. La mirada del hombre siguió la mirada de ella y le sonrió, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de la bruja. — ¿Le gusta? Es un prototipo en el que hemos estado trabajando con la sanadora Granger. —le comentó. Un bufido de fastidio escapó de los labios de Draco y su madre lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y la sanadora Granger?—preguntó provocando otro bufido de fastidio de parte de su hijo, que también atrajo la atención del sanador Richard.

—La sanadora Granger tuvo una mala noche, y se ha ido a descansar al cuarto de médicos. —dijo como toda explicación el sanador. Narcissa asintió sospechando que era por el estado en el que la había encontrado la noche anterior, y Malfoy supuso que había sido por el incidente que habían tenido hacia unas horas. Incidente, que le había arruinado las pocas chances de dormir, con el molestia recordándole punzante que por una fracción de minutos, su cuerpo había deseado a Granger. A la Sangre sucia metomentodo come libros Granger.

Aun así, mientras sentía al medimago apretar la prótesis contra su muñón, muy en el fondo de su ser, albergaba la esperanza de que ella entraría por aquella puerta, incomodándolo aún más, pero bañando la habitación con aquel aroma a miel y canela. Y quiso morirse por desear aquello. Realmente quiso morirse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los camastros del cuarto de médicos, eran de todo menos cómodos, a duras penas cumplían su función de ofrecer descanso al cuerpo médico, durante las guardias. Se sentó, sintiéndose agarrotada en cada musculo y con los huesos rugiendo por el apelmazamiento. Miró su túnica, asquerosamente arrugada, y con la frente haciéndole competencia buscó bajo la almohada su varita para lanzarle un hechizo alisador a su ropa y enfrentar el día con toda la dignidad que pudiera tener.

La puerta de la sala de médicos se abrió, y escuchó los suaves pasos alejarse hacia los percheros donde se colgaban las túnicas. Estaba por lanzar el hechizo sobre su ropa, cuando elevó la mirada, al oír un suave canturreo en una voz que hacía mucho no oía. Allí, en la pared frente a ella una menuda mujer rubia colgaba su túnica rosa pastel mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla.

—¿Luna?—preguntó con sorpresa Hermione, provocando que la otra bruja salte en su lugar y se volteara con la cara desfigurada por la sorpresa. Los ojos de Luna siempre saltones y curiosos, la miraban como si se tratará de un fantasma.

—¿Hermione?—susurró dando un paso, y luego otro cuando la otra bruja asintió sonriendo y se levantaba del camastro recibiéndola en sus brazos.

Se abrazaron con cariño, después de años de no verse, algunas lágrimas de alegría escaparon de los ojos de ambas y aunque la rubia esperaba llegar a la sala y recostarse unas horas, pasaron casi todo el día hablando de sus vidas.

Cuando la tarde comenzaba a dar paso a la noche, Hermione se sobresaltó al descubrir que había pasado todo el día hablando con Luna y no había avanzado con la terapia de Malfoy.

—Debo irme Luna. —Le dijo apretando sus manos con suavidad. —Tengo que ir a chequear a un paciente y luego reunirme con el equipo de sanadores para saber los avances que hoy me he perdido. – la disculpa en su voz le provocó una sonrisa a Luna, quien con su mano le restaba importancia.

—Vete, ya se dónde encontrarte así que prepárate para verme todos los días—le dijo riendo.

Hermione abandonó la sala de médicos, más liviana, más alegre y con una sonrisa tallada en su rostro. Solo una pequeña punzada la remordía por dentro, los comentarios de Luna sobre Ginny luego de que le contara sobre su encontronazo y la situación vivida con Ron.

— _Ginny viene todas las semanas. Hace 7 años busca un embarazo, no hay ningún motivo físico o mágico que le impida concebir, pero no lo logra. Supongo que el problema es su esposo, pero ella viene sola, cada semana, con la insistencia a flor de piel, he tenido que darle algunos placebos, no para que albergue la esperanza de estar encinta, sino para calmarla sus ojos siempre se opacan cuando mencionó que debería traer a su esposo y en cuestión de minutos se transforma en un mar de lágrimas y se excusa para irse. —_ Las palabras de Luna resonaban en su cabeza. La Ginny que recordaba no era así. Siempre había estado caracterizada por tener fuego en el alma además de en el cabello. Aquella Ginny que Luna retrataba parecía una pantomima, un fantasma moribundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando la noche cubrió el cielo, Narcissa Malfoy se despidió de su hijo. Draco había estado todo el día con un humor irascible y cuando le preguntaba, siempre respondía con evasivas, mientras jugueteaba con su nueva mano, probando lentamente como se abrían y se cerraban los dedos. Durante esos momentos la calma inundaba la habitación, pero luego, como si una ventisca entrara por la ventana, la paz se alejaba veloz trayendo consigo comentarios sarcásticos y tensión en los hombros de Draco.

Realmente no entendía que le sucedía a su hijo, aunque sospechaba que se debía a la ausencia de la sanadora. Cuestión que comenzó a preocupar a la bruja. No creía que la señorita Granger fuera irresponsable, debía de haberle sucedido algo para no presentarse en la habitación de su hijo a cumplir con sus funciones como sanadora.

Estaba doblando en una esquina cuando chocó de frente con alguien más, casi provocando una caída que no fue, al verse atrapada entre un par de brazos firmes.

—Disculpe señora Malfoy, no la vi—se disculpó el dueño de los brazos que la mantenían en pie. Narcissa elevó la mirada a los ojos celestes del medimago, y le sonrió, olvidando que estaba preocupada por la sanadora de su hijo.

—Fue culpa mía, iba distraída—le respondió cuando lentamente los brazos del sanador Richard soltaron sus brazos una vez supo que estaba firmemente parada. Los ojos de Narcissa se alejaron de los ojos claros del medimago cuando notó un movimiento a espaldas de él. —¿Señorita Granger?—preguntó al verla parada detrás del sanador.

—Señora Malfoy, me disculpo por mi ausencia de hoy, estaba rumbo a chequear a su hijo, recién tuvimos una reunión con los sanadores Williams y Michaels sobre los avances del día de Draco. Si sigue así, en poco tiempo podrá disponer nuevamente de su magia y caminará nuevamente. –la bruja mayor asintió con un poco de tranquilidad en su mente. Hermione se despidió de ambos y se alejó por el camino de donde había llegado Narcissa.

—¿Está yendo a la recepción?—le preguntó Richard con una media sonrisa. Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de Narcissa, quien asintió suavemente. —Vamos, la acompaño, ha sido un día largo. —juntos se alejaron hacia la recepción, caminando suavemente y hablando de cosas triviales. El rubor no abandonó el rostro de Narcissa, intensificándose cuando a metros de una chimenea asintió a una invitación a tomar un café.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Potter—susurró la voz del hombre de cara a la chimenea.

—Señor—respondió el ya no tan niño que vivió. Sus ojos fijos en el respaldo de aquel sillón. Las llamas de la chimenea se agitaban con violencia, y hacían su eco en la copa que mecía suavemente la mano del hombre frente a él. Su blanca mano sostenia floja la copa, y su contenido danzaba atrapando el fuego en su ambarino tono.

—Iras a hacerle una visita a tu vieja amiga. Y quiero que arregles unos asuntos en el ministerio para nuestro amigo Draco. —la orden tacita en la voz del hombre fue captada a la perfección. Harry Potter asintió, acomodándose sus gafas sobre sus ojos velados.

La puerta de aquella sala se abrió y Ginevra Weasley entró con pasos suaves y comedidos, no dio una sola mirada al invitado tras su amo, pasándolo de largo hasta situarse frente a su señor y postrarse a sus pies.

El reconocimiento en los ojos de Harry brilló un momento, al igual que el dolor al oír el sonido de un cierre bajarse. Su interior se revelaba con cada oleada de aquel sonido húmedo que llegaba a sus oídos.

—Ya puedes irte Potter—la voz ronca de su amo lo impulsó a moverse, saliendo de aquella sala con pasos lentos y estudiados, con la orden tallada en su sangre y el dolor quemándole el alma.

.-.-.-.-.-.—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **HOLA HOLA HOLAA jojojojojo ustedes sintieron el breve momento Dramione? Jejeje me pican los dedos aun por no haber seguido esa escena pero no era el momento! Pobre Malfoy todo encendido por un par de roces jajajjaja  
La vimos a Luna! Aunque no realmente, pero tranquilas que pronto interactua, supimos mas de Ginny! Y por supuesto tenemos algo mas sobre nuestro HOMBRE X, que es un sádico, CLARAMENTE. Que Ginny y Harry están a su merced? POR SUPUESTO.  
Veremos que sucede en el próximo capitulo!  
No se olviden de apostar! Y a ver, que veremos a Harry y a Hermione juntos! DESPUÉS DE MUCHOS AÑOS!  
Abrazos, Maiastra.-  
*Quien lee y no deja review…. HAY TABLA (¿)***


	6. Miel, canela y sal

Este capítulo es paraaaaaa *redobles* ivicab93  
Y te respondo algo a ti y a las que tienen esta duda… el problema de infertilidad de Ginny poco tiene que ver con el hombre misterioso (ya verán ya verán) podría ser Nott, podría ser Lucius, o bien Pucey, o Lestrenge... Jejejej... pronto lo descubrirán porque voy a ir dejando huellitas así que PRESTEN ATENCIÓN A TODO EH PORQUE LAS EVIDENCIAS VAN A ESTAR AHÍ A LA VISTA…. Pero no OBVIAS JEJEJJEE

PREPARAOS se viene el encontronazo con 2 personajes!

 **Información importante** **, tuve un lapsus mientras escribía los primeros episodios de este Fic, y ahora me entro una duda que (sé que se resuelve releyendo los libros) pero Draco Malfoy es zurdo o diestro? xD de cualquier modo, AQUÍ, y en este Fic será diestro porque sin querer ya han visto he hecho que Voldemort le quite ese brazo xD PERDON PERDON. CRUCIOS A MI. LOS MEREZCO.**

—Miel y canela…. Y sal-—

Los pasos de Hermione se desviaron del camino a la habitación de Malfoy, recordando en aquel momento que Crookshanks aún estaba en su despacho. Así que se devolvió por el camino, y alcanzó a ver a Richard y a Narcissa alejarse hablando amenamente.

Sonriendo, caminó a su despacho. Pero se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Y ella recordaba haberla cerrado para evitar que su mascota se escapara. Tomó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y avanzó con sigilo. La luz de su despacho estaba encendida, y allí, en la silla frente a su escritorio había una persona sentada recta.

— Las citas por consulta, se piden mediante lechuza, ¿Quién es usted y que hace en mi despacho a esta hora?—preguntó cuándo ingresó. Un gruñido la guio hacia un rincón del despacho, allí Crookshanks gruñía y se erizaba mirando al hombre que lentamente se levantaba de la silla y se giraba. El aire quedo suspendido en la garganta de Hermione. Harry. — ¿Harry?—preguntó cuándo los ojos verdes de su amigo se clavaron en ella.

— Granger—la saludó con frialdad. ¿Granger? ¿GRANGER? Luego de poner su vida en riesgo, arriesgar la vida de sus padres, hacerle frente al mago tenebroso del siglo… ¿LA LLAMABA GRANGER?. La ira quemaba en sus venas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—inquirió sin bajar su varita.

— He venido a hacerte una visita social, no hace falta que me apuntes con tu varita, no te hare daño—y ella quizás le hubiera creído, si no hubiese sido por la sonrisa que nacía en los labios de él y que más que alegría estaba cargada de maldad.

— Has, venido, me has visto, ahora vete. —le respondió señalándole con la cabeza la puerta abierta a su espalda. No le quitaría los ojos de encima, aunque él no estuviera apuntándole con su varita, presentía que era potencialmente peligroso.

Harry la observó por un momento y luego como si fuese un autómata, caminó hacia ella, provocando que ella diera pasos hacia atrás para alejarse. Parándose a un lado de ella, bloqueando la puerta, susurró provocando que sus vellos se erizaran.

— Volveré Granger—y salió dejando a Hermione arrullada por los gruñidos leves de su mascota. Y las lágrimas haciéndose camino por su rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— La maldita sangre sucia no ha venido. —susurró a la soledad de su habitación.

 _No vendrá_. Le respondía la mente a Draco Malfoy, sobresaltándolo. Aquella voz, apretó su mano y la mano de la prótesis contra su cabeza.

— No tu otra vez—reprendió a su mente. —No eres real. —agregó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

 _¿No soy real? ¿Y cómo es que puedo responderte?_ Preguntó aquella voz.

— Eres solo producto del trauma de la guerra. Un fantasma. No eres nada. Me respondes porque tengo la mente tocada, pero se acabó. – y comenzó a pensar que quizás más que la mente tocada, él estuviese un poco loco.

 _No estás loco, Malfoy, y no soy un fantasma, soy una persona de carne y hueso, de hecho, me conoces muy bien._ La risa en la voz de su mente lo sobresaltó, logrando que abriera los ojos y bajará las manos de su cabeza.

— ¿Quién demonios eres?—preguntó al vacío, con la voz titubeante y el miedo acariciándole la espalda.

 _No puedo decírtelo. Lo lamento._ Pero no lo lamentaba para nada, como lo sabía, no tenía idea. _Pronto lo descubrirás._

— Vete—musitó sintiendo que el miedo le llegaba al corazón. La puerta de su habitación se abrió e inconscientemente dio un tumbo en la cama.

— Solo he venido a ver como seguías. —dijo la sanadora mientras entraba. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios de Malfoy al saber que era ella. —Tu madre se ha ido a casa y yo he venido a comprobar los avances de tu día. —le comentó mientras acercaba una silla al lado derecho de su cama. La sintió tomar la prótesis de su mano, más por el movimiento que generó en su muñón que por la sensibilidad propiamente dicha. —Se ve bien ¿Cómo se siente?—le preguntó ella, mientras movía cada dedo. Malfoy apretó la prótesis en un puño, mostrándole que tenía casi dominado el aparato. –Bueno entonces todo está bien, y vas avanzando, mañana seguiremos con las terapias mentales. —decía mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Draco la siguió con la mirada, a medias temiendo que la voz volviera, y a medias temiendo que ella la descubriera. Pero si ella la descubría, podría curarlo, ¿no es así?

 _Ella no podrá curarte de mí._ El susurró lo sobresalto, dando otro tumbo en la cama y llamando la atención de Hermione.

— ¿Sucede algo?—le preguntó acercándose nuevamente a él. Colocó su mano en la frente de Draco y con la otra en la suya, se aseguró que no tuviera fiebre. Malfoy no se movió, reteniendo el aliento al sentir la mano suave de ella en su piel. –No tienes fiebre. —sentenció y sacando su varita invocó un Lumos para observarlo de cerca. Estaba pálido, no tanto como cuando despertó, pero más pálido que el día anterior. Mientras ella lo estudiaba de cerca, él se permitió hacer lo mismo, descubriendo nuevamente aquel rastro brillante que evidenciaba que había llorado.

— ¿Por qué lloras tanto?—se preguntó en voz alta. Y ella se paralizó, mirándolo con los ojos como platos, sin bajar su varita, tocó sus mejillas sintiendo la aspereza de las lágrimas secas. Sin pensarlo, o tomándose un momento para analizarlo, Draco Malfoy extendió su prótesis hacia ella y acarició su mejilla con una suavidad intima. El frio roce de la mano metálica, envió un cosquilleo a la espina de Hermione pero no se alejó, estudiando con atención los ojos de acero de su paciente que la miraban fijamente sin siquiera parpadear.

Con brusquedad Hermione se incorporó y se alejó hacia la puerta mientras guardaba su varita.

— No huyas demonios. —la rabia en la voz de Draco la dejó clavada en el lugar, con el pomo de la puerta en su mano.

— Vendré en la mañana para tu terapia—se excusó y lo abandono allí, con el aroma de la miel y la canela quemándole la nariz.

Malfoy acerco su mano de metal a su rostro, y el aroma de ella se mezclaba con el salitre de aquellas lágrimas secas. Maldiciendo se volteó esperando que el sueño lo venciera y el nuevo día fuera mejor.

 _No esperes mucho._ Susurró la voz en su mente instantes después de dormirse. Pero no lo oyó, sumergido en la inconciencia soñó con pasteles de miel y canela, suaves como la piel de las mejillas de ella.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrazada a Crookshanks, Hermione cerró sus ojos por ese día, dejando que el mal sabor de la visita de Harry se ahogara en sueños donde manos metálicas acariciaban su rostro y su cabello, alejándola de toda pena y todo dolor.

Una suave caricia en su cabeza la despertó, entreabrió un ojo, lista para decirle a Crookshanks que la dejará dormir un poco más, cuando frente a ella descubrió a Luna sonriéndole con su mascota en brazos.

— Buenos días—le dijo suavemente.

— Buen día—musitó Hermione irguiéndose para desperezarse. – ¿Qué hora es?— preguntó luego de acallar un bostezo con su mano.

— Las 8.30, ¿Tuviste una noche complicada? No dejabas de murmurar. —le comentó la rubia mientras dejaba a Crookshanks en el suelo.

— Creo que tuve algunas pesadillas. Oye, ¿Has visto a Harry últimamente?—le preguntó suavemente.

— ¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter?—inquirió con sorpresa. Hermione asintió. —no, no lo veo desde que dejo de aparecer en las revistas, supe que junto a Ron son aurores, pero nada más. ¿Por qué? – Se sentó a un lado de Hermione y tomó sus manos. —¿Sucedió algo?—y sin poder evitarlo, mientras las lágrimas caían, Hermione le contó a su amiga sobre la visita del niño que vivió y el mensaje dejado en su casa, entre hipidos y llanto, le relató el miedo que sentía el no poder volver a su casa por miedo a que le hagan más daño.

Luna la abrazó escuchándola y consolándola, cuando poco a poco remitieron los espasmos del llanto, la alejó un momento y con una sonrisa que podría rajar la tierra más seca le dijo.

— Entonces eres bienvenida a quedarte en mi casa, a mi esposo no le molestará, de hecho, hoy me dijo que vendría a visitar a Malfoy, desde poco antes de la guerra que no se ven, y hace ya unos años que trata de ponerse en contacto con él y siempre vuelven las lechuzas con las notas sin abrir.—sin querer, Luna comenzó a divagar y Hermione dejó de oírla, levantándose y agradeciéndole su amistad y consuelo, fue al baño de la sala de médicos para asearse y comenzar su día. Hoy no tendría lágrimas secas. Hoy sería un nuevo día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Con el cabello húmedo, y el vapor de una taza de café llenando su olfato, Hermione camino por los pasillos hacia la habitación de Malfoy, encontrándose con Narcissa sentada afuera leyendo.

— Buenos días señora Malfoy—la saludó con una sonrisa.

— Buenos días querida—devolvió el saludo la matriarca Malfoy. —Me temo que Draco tiene visitas esta mañana. —le comentó con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras dejaba el libro sobre su regazo.

— ¿Visitas _?— Hoy me dijo que vendría a visitar a Malfoy._ El esposo de Luna. El esposo de Luna conocía a Malfoy. ¿El esposo de Luna conocía a Draco Malfoy?

— Si, un amigo de toda la vida. Me sorprendió tanto encontrarlo aquí hace un momento, creí como todos los otros amigos de Draco, que luego de la guerra no querría tener contacto con él, ya sabes, por lo de los juicios. Pero me ha sorprendido gratamente, hasta me ha dicho que se ha cansado de enviar lechuzas a la mansión, y recibirlas nuevamente sin abrir las notas. – Asintiendo Hermione dio un sorbo de su café, no sabía a quién preguntarle para investigar aquello de las cartas, no contaba con más contactos que con los que tenía en San Mungo.

— Le avisaré a Malfoy que volveré luego y estaré en mi despacho hasta que se desocupé ¿Podrá ir a avisarme cuando suceda?—Narcissa asintió y Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy.

— No puedo creerlo, te casaste con la lunática…—escuchó decir a Malfoy quien en enseguida enmudeció cuando la vio entrar en la habitación.

Hermione se quedó quieta observando, frente a la cama de Malfoy, había un hombre de cabello negro mirándola con una sonrisa amable.

— ¿Nott?—preguntó ella soltando accidentalmente su taza de café, que se rompió derramando el negro líquido en el suelo. Dando un paso hacia ellos esquivando los restos de la taza, Draco no perdió detalle de la sonrisa en el rostro de ella y de cómo Theodore se levantaba de su asiento para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo. Algo dentro de su pecho se agitó con rabia, desde que había despertado, ella no le había sonreído, la había visto concentrada, contrariada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero nunca le había sonreído, y tenía esa estúpida sonrisa que tenía cuando se paseaba petulante con el dúo de descerebrados.

— Granger—musitó Theodore mientras la apretaba contra su pecho. Hermione se alejó un momento de él, sin soltarlo.

— Creí que, dijeron, pero tú…— las palabras salían atropelladas de sus labios mientras con sus manos tomaba sus mejillas y movía su cara de un lado hacia el otro. —No estás muerto—musitó ella sorprendida.

— No, Granger, esta vivito y coleando, ahora si no te molesta soltarlo estamos tratando de ponernos al día luego de años de no vernos las escamas. —reprendió Malfoy con la voz cargada de odio, su sangre quemaba en sus venas, la punta de los dedos de su mano picaban de odio, porque no eran sus manos las que descansaban laxas en la cintura de ella, si no las de su mejor amigo.

— Oh lo siento, si, bueno, venía a avisarte que cuando se marche tu visita comenzaremos con la sesión mental. –le dijo soltándose del agarre de Theo y encarando al rubio que la fulminaba con la mirada. Confundida, lo miro a Theo y se despidió de ambos saliendo tan veloz como había entrado.

Theodore lo miró a su amigo con perspicacia.

— ¿Celoso?´— le preguntó mientras volvía a tomar asiento, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando el rubio frunció el rostro. —No lo niegues, se puede ver de aquí al Londres muggle. —la risa en su voz enervó aún más al joven Malfoy.

— No estoy celoso, ¿De ella? Es una sangre sucia. Estoy simplemente sorprendido. —dijo esquivando la cuestión y apuntándola hacia su interés.

— Es verdad, tu no lo sabias. Bueno Granger y yo éramos, en Hogwarts algo así como amigos—dijo como si fuera una cosa muy normal, mientras con su varita limpiaba el café desparramado en el suelo. _¿Algo así como amigos?_ Pensó el rubio. Theodore debió de haber interpretado su rostro porque soltó una risita y agregó—nos veíamos en la biblioteca, ya sabes… —largó al aire. Y Draco Malfoy sintió la ira bullir de nuevo. No estaba celoso, no lo estaba.

— Qué vergüenza el joven Theodore Nott haciendo cosas sucias en la biblioteca escolar—se mofó queriendo ocultar sus celos.

— ¿Cosas sucias?...—preguntó contrariado mirándolo con una ceja alzada. ¿Podría ser posible que realmente estuviera celoso y hubiera malinterpretado todo? –Bueno, ya sabes, no podía llevarla a nuestra sala común, ni podíamos ir a la de ella…— dijo con una sonrisa marca Slytherin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Bueno, THEODORE NOTT, no es… Jejejej sigan apostando que me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo.**

 **Vino Harry, misterioso, ejejjejejeje  
luna está casada con el bomboncito de Theo.  
Theo siempre me ha gustado con Hermione, porque son muy parecidos, hubieran sido muy buenos Ravenclaws si no fuera porque Rowling tenía una obsesión con los Gryffindor y los Slytherin jajaja pero no me va como pareja de ella a nivel afectivo, amigo seguro, confidente sí, pero amor amante nooo!**

 **Pobre Dragón, cuantos celos ha de tener Jejejej**

 **Doris: voy a seguir poniendo lo de la tabla XD me divierte pensar que a alguien le mete presión y comenta solo por miedo jajaja**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, VUELVAS PRONTOS Y SI NO DEJAN UNO VOY A TIRARLES DE LAS PATAS!**

 **Maiastra.-**


	7. amistad

**Capítulo dedicado aaaaaa JesSwanfot94!  
Aclaración, EL DRAMIONE VA A LLEGAR. No teman, es una historia para y por ellos, así que va a estar si no ni estaría escribiendo esto xD. PERO… no me gusta el Dramione apresurado, eso de 4 capítulos y ya están enredados en una cama! Me gusta el camino que le toma a Draco mentalizar que es posible sentir algo por ella, por eso, me toma tiempo. Tengan paciencia y serán recompensadas.  
Segunda aclaración y esta es más seria; creo ser lo bastante clara al expresar las situaciones y acciones de los personajes. A ver, sobre todo por el dialogo de ayer entre Theo y Draco, se entendió que Theo solamente está picando a Draco verdad? Que la única "relación" que tuvo con Hermione es que se cruzaban en la biblioteca y estudiaban juntos?... Creo que están leyendo demasiado rápido cada capítulo… sin leerlo realmente, se van a perder las pistas del hombre misterioso eh! Ojo!  
Ahora sí!  
**

-Amistad-

Theodore dejó la habitación de su amigo con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, y unas cuantas dudas en su mente. Fuera de la habitación de Draco, estaba Narcissa. Sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios le preguntó por el despacho de la castaña, y luego de recibir unas vagas indicaciones, se despidió con una sonrisa aún más amplia y la promesa de volver pronto a visitar a su amigo.  
Caminó por los pasillos, saludando a los sanadores que lo reconocían como el esposo de Luna, y a otros tantos que lo reconocían por sus donaciones anuales al hospital.

Encontró la puerta del despacho de Granger cerrada y la placa con su nombre brillando en el marco. Dio dos toques, y una voz lo invitó a pasar.

—Y pues entonces, me propuso matrimonio, arrodillado en la orilla de un lago con inferís. Y no le pude decir que no, de hecho, tampoco le dije que sí, simplemente lo tome de la mano y echamos a correr porque si no nos matarían…— la voz cantarina de su esposa lo hizo ampliar la sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Ya ves Granger, no queda nada de ese niñato arrogante que conociste en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. —dijo provocando una risita de parte de ambas mujeres.

— ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi Theo?—preguntó Hermione con falso reproche.

—oh, no te preocupes, es el mismo, solo que se le metieron los Trupches por la nariz y ahora es todo sedita, ¿Verdad que si melocotón?—puchereó Luna haciendo reír a Theodore y a su amiga.

—Sigo sin poder creerlo—les dijo al fin, cuando la risa se vació de la habitación. —Desapareciste poco antes de que los mortifagos tomaran Hogwarts, te dimos por muerto. —recordaba aquellos días, antes de la muerte de Dumbledore, Theo ya no estaba en la biblioteca, ni en el gran comedor, era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

—Quizás pueda contarte la historia durante la cena—concilió Luna mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia su marido.

— ¿Vendrás a cenar Hermione?—pregunto con la sonrisa en la voz.

—De hecho se quedara con nosotros un tiempo, ya hablaremos de eso. Nos vemos a la hora de la salida Hermione, vamos Theo camina. —sentencio mientras empujaba a su esposo fuera del despacho de su amiga, Hermione les sonrió, que pareja tan peculiar. Buscó en su escritorio sus notas para Malfoy y salió de su despacho rumbo a la habitación de su paciente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy y entró, encontrando la cama vacía. Por un momento el miedo pitó en su oído y estaba por ir en busca de ayuda cuando oyó un sonido proveniente del baño de la habitación. Con la varita afianzada en su mano, caminó los pasos que separaban la puerta del pequeño baño. Abrió con suavidad y sintió la sangre abandonar su rostro al procesar la imagen que tenía delante.

Draco Malfoy estaba de espaldas a ella, apoyado con el lado derecho de su cuerpo contra los azulejos de la ducha, desnudo y con el cabello goteando por el baño. Incapaz de dar marcha atrás y alejarse, Hermione retrató en su mente su espalda delgada pero fibrosa, las cicatrices que lo surcaban hasta sus caderas, la redondez de sus nalgas y la firmeza de sus piernas algo delgadas por la falta de uso. Un suspiro opacó el sonido del agua estrellándose contra el suelo de la ducha. Con su mano libre tanteó su boca, pensando que ella había dejado escapar el suspiro que tan fuertemente tenia amarrada en su garganta, pero cuando un nuevo sonido se oyó, estuvo segura de que no había sido ella. Malfoy suspiraba, y por el movimiento frenético de los músculos de su único brazo, la sospecha de lo que parecía ser un simple baño coloreó sus mejillas con furia. Sintiéndose una intrusa, Hermione camino hacia atrás sin hacer un sonido, cerrando lentamente la puerta del baño para devolverle la intimidad a su paciente. Sentándose frente a la cama vacía, dejo su cabeza descansar oculta entre sus manos, mientras el calor de su rostro se disipaba y su corazón volvía a su ritmo normal.

Dentro del baño, Draco Malfoy resoplaba con fastidio. Estúpido Theodore, le escrito con su varita en el abdomen y no lograba quitarse aquella palabra fregando con fuerza. Fastidiado, cerró la canilla de la ducha y con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio tomo una toalla y se la envolvió en la cintura. Y con pasos tambaleantes salió del baño.

Una maldición escapó de sus labios cuando vio la espalda de la castaña encorvada. Caminó lentamente hacia ella, y descubrió por su suave respiración que estaba dormida. Su perfume a canela y miel embotó sus sentidos, y como si estuviera hipnotizado, estiro su mano hacia su cabello, acariciando las hebras con sus dedos. Las hebras oscuras y claras se encrespaban al paso de sus dedos, enredando sus dedos evitando que se alejara. Un suspiro escapó de los labios de ella, y entre sueños, volteó un momento su rostro hacia la caricia.  
Sus dedos abandonaron su cabello, y trazo la suave línea de su sien, hasta el alto pómulo salpicado de pecas, cruzó el puente de su nariz con él, y sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo se iba agachando hasta quedar a un suspiro de sus labios dormidos.

Su dedo vagaba, vagabundo de sueños, acariciando el rostro de ella, perfilando sus cejas y su ceño otrora fruncido, despacio, sintiendo la textura de su piel en la yema de su dedo, llegó a la comisura de sus labios, relamiendo los propios en un gesto de valentía, deslizó su dedo hacia la piel de los labios de Hermione, sintiendo su aliento templar su propia piel en un suspiro de ensueño. Lo dejó allí, unos minutos, presionando suavemente su yema contra la carnosa piel; sintiendo su garganta reseca y su entrepierna apretar contra la toalla que lo cubría.

Una deliciosa humedad floreció en la punta de su dedo, cuando la punta rosada de la lengua de ella lo acarició inconsciente, y su corazón trono con fuerza mientras la sangre se alejaba de sus venas hacia su punto sur. Quería suplantar su dedo, con su boca, quería sentir aquella suavidad húmeda con sus propios labios. Su cuerpo reaccionó antes siquiera de razonarlo completamente, sin retirar su dedo de sus labios entreabiertos, fue acercando su rostro, milímetro a milímetro, saboreando el aliento de sus labios en los suyos, y cuando faltaba un suspiro para finalmente presionar sus labios sobre los de ella, el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas flexionadas lo venció desplomándose en el suelo con un ruido sordo y un gruñido.  
El cuerpo de ella se enderezó como si un resorte lo hubiera activado y con los ojos nublados del sueño, buscó la razón del alboroto encontrándose con Malfoy en el suelo.

— ¿Malfoy?—preguntó con un bostezo en la voz. – ¡Malfoy!—gritó arrodillándose a su lado. — ¿Estas bien?—le preguntó mientras lo inspeccionaba con sus manos, generando roncos sonidos salir de los labios del rubio que mantenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba su mano y la de la prótesis en un puño. Sus manos cálidas tanteaban su pecho y piernas, y su cuerpo respondía a las jodidas caricias de preocupación.

En el preciso instante en que Hermione se dio cuenta de que Malfoy solo vestía una toalla prácticamente suelta sobre sus caderas; ocurrieron dos cosas, la primera se sonrojo violentamente recordando las imágenes del baño, y la segunda, sus ojos se fijaron en la protuberancia que elevaba la toalla. Un deja vu cruzó la mente del rubio mientras observaba el techo sobre su cabeza. Ahora ella, se levantaría, se excusaría y saldría corriendo, vendría un sanador, lo dejaría en su cama y ella no aparecería por unos días. Sí, eso sucedería, porque la jodida Granger era tan valiente como un ratón.

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó con la voz enronquecida tratando de mirar su rostro y no la protuberancia pulsante bajo la toalla.

 _¿En serio? Es una jodida erección maldita seas, ¿nunca has visto una erección en tu vida? Pensé que la mojigata Granger había quedado en Hogwarts._ Quería gritarle, pero se contuvo, dirigiendo su mirada a su cuerpo para ver qué le señalaba.

—Ah, el idiota de Theo me escribió con su varita—la palabra _**Celoso**_ escrita en su piel blanca resaltaba como neón. Asintiendo, Hermione tomó su varita y borró aquella palabra del abdomen de su paciente, con la firme resolución de ayudarlo a levantarse y tomarse un minuto luego, a solas para calmar el fuego que la comenzaba a quemar por dentro. Había tenido un sueño bastante extraño antes de que Malfoy la despertara.

Volvió a guardar su varita en su bolsillo, y miró atentamente los ojos de Malfoy, mientras se llenaba de valor. Acercó sus manos a su pecho, acariciando suavemente la piel cálida de él, y las deslizo hasta sus axilas, impulsándose con sus pies para erguirlo. Anclada a la mirada seria de él, se dejó fundir con el mercurio líquido de sus ojos.  
Lo observó tomar una gran bocanada de aire, y relamer sus labios. Vio su mano acercarse a ella, y tomar su mejilla, mientras sus propias manos acariciaban sus hombros, lo vio acercar su rostro más cerca de ella. Lo vio cerrar los ojos lentamente mientras sus propios ojos se cerraban, el aliento de él chocó contra su nariz fundiéndose con el propio mientras entreabría los labios.

La mano de él se ancló a su cuello, atrayéndola aún más, matando con siniestra lentitud la distancia, podía saborear sus labios aun sin tocarlos aun.

Y la llamada de la consciencia y la ética profesional se abrió paso entre la bruma de deseo de su mente, moviendo a un lado su rostro, recibiendo lo que podría haber sido el beso de su vida estrellarse en su mejilla. Apretando sus ojos con fuerza, lo sintió retroceder y soltar lentamente su cuello.

—Lo siento—musitó confundida. Y rápidamente se puso en pie, para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo. Los ojos de él esquivaban los suyos, mientras la tomaba por los hombros para mantenerse estabilizado.  
La mano de ella apoyada en su cintura enviaba oleadas de calor a su cuerpo, su perfume le quemaba la nariz, el sabor de su mejilla aun le ardía en los labios. Quería rugir de rabia, soltarse de ella y golpear las paredes hasta que sus nudillos sangrasen. Le temblaban las piernas mientras daba los trémulos pasos apoyado en ella hacia la cama. La palpitación en su entrepierna tronaba con fuerza en sus oídos, recordándole, malsano, que la insatisfacción sería algo natural en él.

—Déjame, yo puedo—le gruñó soltándose de su agarre y dando un último paso se sentó en el borde de su cama con sus rodillas separadas. La mirada de Hermione recorría su rostro y su ceño fruncido, sus hombros tensos, y la ligera capa de sudor que se formó por el sobreesfuerzo de dar aquel paso solo, o quizás por el calor que hacía en la habitación, ella también se sentía sudorosa y acalorada…

—Si quieres podemos posponer la sesión de hoy—convino ella dubitativa, la mirada de él la perforó entera. Y asintió, mientras subía una pierna, y luego la otra a la cama y se impulsaba con sus pies para acomodarse en la cabecera de la cama. Las manos de Malfoy aferraron con fuerza las sabanas mientras las deslizaba sobre sus piernas y abdomen, fulminando con la mirada aquel bulto que se dibujaba entre sus piernas.

Debería comenzar a acostumbrarse a la insatisfacción, tenía demasiada mierda a cuestas como para que una mujer se fijara en él, en estos nuevos tiempos, su nombre y su fortuna, solo podrían atraer prostitutas o mujeres de la calle, y la idea le provocó escalofríos.

— ¿Tienes frio?—le cortó el pensamiento la voz de ella, y la miro sin verla, preguntándose si es que realmente era tan mojigata como daba a entender.

—Con una erección de este tamaño, lo último que puedo sentir es frio—bramó y la vio retroceder asustada. Bufó y despeinó su cabello exasperado. —Lo siento, es solo que… — La puerta se abrió, cuando estaba por externalizar su más secreto miedo.

La cabeza rubia de Luna se asomó por la puerta, provocando que Hermione se sonrojara cuando los ojos de su amiga escaneaban la situación y repararan más tiempo del necesario en el bulto marcado en Malfoy.

—Oh aquí esta. ¿Ya estas lista? Theo está esperándonos en la recepción. —Miró nuevamente a Malfoy y sonrió. —Es bueno verte Malfoy, lindo brazo robótico—y la puerta volvió a cerrarse dejando a ambos con una ceja elevada.

—Bueno, es tarde. Mañana a primera hora vendré para la terapia. ¿Necesitas que llamé a alguien ahora?—preguntó mientras recogía sus papeles de la silla, agachándose ligeramente, dejando que la túnica delineara la curva de su trasero. —Creo que tu madre se ha ido a casa ya. —un papel se escapó de sus manos obligándola a agacharse aún más. La presión en sus testículos estaba pronta a matarlo.

—Granger—murmuró con la voz enronquecida. Ella se irguió mirándolo fijamente mientras se acercaba a él. En un parpadeó, él la asió del cuello con su mano y la atrajo a su boca. No fue un beso suave, no fue siquiera una caricia. Draco Malfoy devoraba sus labios como si fuera un hombre famélico, mientras su mano acariciaba firme pero sin apretar su cuello y la acercaba más a él. Las manos de ella soltaron la carpeta y sus papeles dejando que se desparramaran en el suelo y tomó los hombros de él para sostenerse cuando sus rodillas flaquearon al sentir la lengua de él pedir permiso entre sus labios.

Un gemido ahogado, absorbido y tragado por Draco, fue la puerta de entrada, el mundo estallaba tras sus parpados, no recordaba haber cerrado los ojos, pero se sentía cegada por las luces, embotada por el sabor fuerte y masculino que asaltaba su boca en busca de sus secretos, la mano de la prótesis de él se disparó hacia ella, acariciándola sobre la túnica en el valle entre su cintura y su cadera acercándola aún más a él, hasta tenerla semi recostada sobre su cuerpo.

El aire estaba sobrevalorado para ambos, respiraban de la boca del otro, en una lucha incansable de apéndices húmedos que embestían y acariciaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, Ufff, que calor hace este día tan frio en mi país XD jajajajja  
Bueno, ahí tienen una probadita del Dramione! A que muchas están acaloradas? Jejeje  
Disfrutenlo, porque en el próximo capítulo retomamos el drama central y vamos a indagar más sobre el hombre misterioso, y las cartas no recibidas de Theo… y la amistad de Theo y Hermione en Hogwarts… mucho

Ahora bien, esto es un regalo, y según full metal alchemist en la alquimia "El hombre no puede obtener nada sin antes dar algo a cambio, para crear, algo de igual valor debe perderse" bueno, les voy a pedir un favor ENORME, hasta el 17 de junio, en amazon, mi libro en versión Ebook va a estar GRATIS, SI SI GRATIS… ahora bien, mi pedido es que las que lo quieran leer, lo descarguen y cuando terminen de leerlo DEJEN UNA VALORACION, amazon se rige mucho por lo que es la valoración de los libros, y yo necesito remontar las ventas para poder hacer la inversión para sacar el segundo, ser autor autopublicado es una jodida patada en las partes nobles LO JURO, asi que si me hacen ese favor, les estare muy muy agradecida,  
El libro es Espejo Roto: Nebun (Catalina Jacob es mi nombre real) lo pueden descargar gratis en serio, solo tienen que hacerse una cuenta en amazon (gratis) y descargar en la pc o en el cel EL LECTOR Kindle (gratis también) para leer el libro! Porfis porfis!  
Nos leemos el sábado con el siguiente capitulo!

Lxs adoro!

Maiastra.-


	8. Deseo

**Una ducha fría les sentaría muy bien a todas.-  
Jejejej no se olviden de lo que dije en el final del cap anterior, es un favor minúsculo y GRATUITO el que les pido xD ayuden a esta escritora a ganar más lectores. (La promoción vuelve del 24.6 al 25.6 así que no cuelguen!)  
**

-Deseo- 

El aire estaba sobrevalorado para ambos, respiraban de la boca del otro, en una lucha incansable de apéndices húmedos que embestían y acariciaban.

Los labios de Malfoy, lejos de estar saciados abandonaron los labios inflamados y temblorosos de ella, alternando pequeños besos y mordiscos en la suave piel de su mandíbula, haciéndose un camino húmedo hacia su cuello. La boca de ella susurraba pequeños resuellos de agonía mientras él lamia el punto oculto entre su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja, en aquel punto, el sabor de la miel y la canela estaban intensificados y se creyó morir cuando una mano de ella se deslizó desde su hombro hacia su pecho y más allá.

La mente de Hermione era un espiral de doloroso placer, la bruma le cortaba el aliento, las sensaciones debilitaban su cuerpo, se sentía maleable, liquida y elástica; pero su consciencia volvió a tomar el mando, cuando su mano se posiciono sobre la dureza bajo la sabana. Como si aquel sutil movimiento del miembro masculino, la hubiera sacudido de los hombros, Hermione se irguió, extirpándose del agarre de Malfoy y trastabillando hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Esto está mal—logró articular. Los ojos de Malfoy la observaban aun nublados por el deseo. Acarició sus labios con su mano, sintiéndolos inflamados y húmedos. —Esto está muy mal—reformuló un poco más segura. Malfoy bizqueó, abriendo la boca para decir algo, ella lo acalló con su mano. —No, no digas nada. Este mal. Un error, eso es y eso fue. Yo... Yo volveré en la mañana, y esto no volverá a ocurrir. Porque nada ocurrió aquí, ¿Esta claro?—su voz no tembló, porque le temblaban las piernas, porque quería demostrar una firmeza que no sentía, y lo logró, cuando los ojos de él la miraron con frialdad, todo el deseo se evaporó del ambiente. Y ella se retiró de allí, olvidando por completo sus notas, su dignidad y el deseo oculto de sentir nuevamente sus labios en su piel

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Su rostro debía parecer arte abstracto, pues cuando encontró a Luna y a Theo, ambos la observaron en silencio y así se mantuvieron una vez que las llamas verdes de la chimenea los tragó rumbo a su hogar.  
Luna rompió el silencio cuando los pies de su amiga se abrieron paso en su recibidor.

—He traído a Crookshanks y ya está esperando por ti en la habitación que te preparé. —le dijo sonriendo y tomando la mano de su amiga para comenzar a mostrarle la casa. La turbación de Hermione latía aun en sus venas, ya con el fuego disipado, la duda y la confusión mellaban en su mente. Las consecuencias nefastas de aquel beso, se enumeraban una a una en su cabeza. Sus pies se movían guiados por la mano de Luna, quien iba relatándole cosas sobre la casa, pero ella no podía prestarle atención.  
Cuando se detuvo frente a una puerta, con una sonrisa amable, Luna se despidió, prometiendo darle un momento para descansar y relajarse, antes de venir en su busca para ir al comedor.

Cerró la puerta a su espalda, apoyando su peso en ella, Crookshanks se enredó entre sus piernas, demandando su atención. Deslizó su espalda por la madera de la puerta, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y abrazar a su mascota. El miedo reptó bajo su piel, erizando los vellos de su cuerpo, no había avanzado con las terapias para la mente de Malfoy, había visto el horror con el que se martirizaba pero no había hecho nada para comenzar a sanarlo, había embellecido su coraza, arreglado sus huesos, y su cuerpo para ponerlo en marcha, pero como una máquina, los circuitos aun debían estar rotos, de otra manera, jamás la hubiera besado. De otra manera, su cuerpo jamás hubiera reaccionado al de ella.

La primer noche en casa de los Nott fue un borrón en su mente alborotada, comió como hacía días no comía, y respondió cada pregunta y cada comentario con un dibujo de una sonrisa y monosílabos, cuando cerró sus ojos esa noche, abrazada a una almohada que Luna le dio y vistiendo un camisón de su amiga, soñó con los ecos de aquel beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Que extraño se ha comportado Hermione—musitó Theo cuando su esposa se recostó a su lado.

—Quizás estuviera azorada, ya sabes, porque interrumpí un momento intimo entre ella y Draco—respondió al pasar, mientras se cubría con las mantas y abrazaba el pecho de su esposo.

—¿De que estas hablando?—preguntó él incorporándose en la cama y mirándola como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas.  
—oh… ¿No te lo dije? –Al verlo negar, suspiró—estaba buscando a Hermione para avisarle que ya nos íbamos, no estaba en su despacho, y la señora Malfoy me dijo antes de irse que probablemente estuviera en la habitación de Draco con su terapia. Pero cuando entre, ambos estaban sobre la cama y Hermione estaba ruborizada. —miró las uñas de su mano – Le sienta bien, el color en sus mejillas, después de todo lo que ha vivido, y Malfoy también estaba sonrojado, pero a él no le quedaba tan bien el rostro todo enrojecido. – Y mientras su mujer se deliraba sobre los tonos que no le cuadraban al rostro de su amigo, Theo sonrió, pensando que quizás su bromita escrita en el abdomen del rubio, había ayudado a su amigo más de lo que creía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de un despertar caluroso y una ducha helada, Hermione se preparó para enfrentar sus acciones pasadas, con los hombros rectos, y la cabeza en alto. Cada paso que dio desde la habitación de invitados de la mansión Nott, hacia la chimenea y desde la chimenea de San Mungo hasta su despacho fue dolorosamente estudiado, pasos simples, serios, rígidos, milimetrados y estudiados hasta el hartazgo, nadie la saludó, nadie la paró. Pero sentía sus ojos clavados en la nuca, fiel recuerdo de que cometió un desliz con un paciente.

Buscó sus notas en su escritorio, descubriendo con un suspiro que las había olvidado en la habitación el día anterior. Dispuesta a dejar aquel día en el pasado, cuadró sus hombros nuevamente y caminó hacia la habitación de su paciente, un asentimiento y saludo a la madre, tomó el pomo de la puerta y abrió. Cerrándola tras su espalda luego de fulminar con la mirada a Malfoy.

—Buenos días—dijo él con una sonrisa crispando sus nervios. Bajo sus ojos, las oscuras bolsas de dos ojeras también le dieron los buenos días. Hermione se acercó a la silla que estaba estratégicamente colocada a una distancia prudencial de la cama y se sentó.

—Hoy vamos a comenzar la terapia, y necesito pleno consentimiento para…—Su voz fue muriendo poco a poco a medida que la sonrisa de él se iba ampliando.

—¿Nerviosa, Granger?—le preguntó con sorna. Con el rostro contrariado, Hermione se levantó de la silla y abandonó la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Ministerio de Magia era un hormiguero, Theo caminó esquivando magos y brujas apurados, avioncitos de papel y las llamas de las chimeneas. Apretó contra si su maletín y trató de avanzar contra la marea humana, cuando una voz lo llamo desde su derecha.

—Eh Theodore—giró su rostro y la sorpresa le cayó a los pies como su mandíbula.

—¿Zabini?—preguntó mientras el moreno se acercó a él.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí amigo?—indagó con una ceja alzada.

—Vengo a ver a los aurores para consultar unas cosas. —comentó, queriendo seguir su marcha, pero el moreno no lo iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente.

—Vamos te llevó—le dijo tomándolo del brazo y caminando entre la gente. Como un escudo humano, el cuerpo ancho y alto de Blaise lo protegió a Theo de los posibles codazos y pisotones. Después de un rato de andar el moreno lo soltó. —Aquí estamos—le dijo señalándole con la cabeza la puerta frente a ellos.

Theodore miró la placa grabada con los ojos desorbitados. Y luego miró a su ex compañero de casa.

—Dime que no es una broma. —Musitó mareado de alternar la mirada entre la placa y su amigo.—¿Blaise Zabini JEFE DE AURORES?— gritó preso de la sorpresa.

—Así es, así que si necesitas algo, adelante. —indicó abriendo la puerta y haciéndolo pasar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Cuando la última paciente del día dejó su consultorio, Luna suspiró. Estaba usando su magia para acomodar unas carpetas en unos archivadores cuando la puerta de su consultorio se abrió. Una sonrisa afable nació en sus labios finos.

Ginevra Weasley entró caminando lentamente.

—Hola Ginny, ya han terminado las consultas por hoy. —le dijo observando el semblante tenso de la pelirroja, tenía los ojos enrojecidos, y cada paso calculado.

—Lamento oír eso, pero sanadora, necesito concebir. Es muy importante para mi pareja y para mi concebir. —las palabras salían presurosas de sus labios resecos, la urgencia en su voz comprimió el corazón de Luna.

—Ginny, toma asiento—le pidió amablemente. Cuando la pelirroja se sentó, volvió a tomar aliento. —Hemos hecho todo lo posible, tú no tienes ningún problema para concebir, por eso te pedí que trajeras a tu pareja, quizás el problema lo tenga él, solo debe venir, tener una entrevista, y dejar una muestra de su esperma para analizar la fuerza de sus nadadores, no es muy complicado, y todo bajo la mayor confidencialidad. Nada de lo que se hablé aquí, será divulgado por mi parte por la ética profesional. —Ginny asintió, y sin decir palabra se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Lo siento Luna, de verdad lo siento. —susurró tocándose el pecho y dejando a la rubia sola y confundida.

.—.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cansada de romperse el cerebro en busca de una solución, Hermione terminó por convencerse de que solo había un modo de tratar la mente de su paciente sin dejar que le crispe los nervios.

Luego de dar la nueva directiva a las enfermeras, se recostó en su silla a meditar unos minutos.

Tenía aproximadamente media hora hasta que la poción le hiciera efecto a su paciente, media hora para poner en orden sus ideas, sus dudas, su confusión. Dejaba en claro que la única relación con Malfoy era de Sanadora a paciente, así que los acercamientos físicos quedaban relegados. En segundo lugar, dicho lo dicho, comenzaría a tratarlo cuando la poción para dormir le hiciera efecto, así se evitaría los acercamientos. Tercero, supervisaría sus avances físicos leyendo las notas y teniendo reuniones diarias con los otros sanadores que trabajaran en el caso. Si, de aquel modo era perfecto. Así funcionaria.

Era el mejor método, se dijo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de su paciente. Dormido no puede crisparle los nervios, pensó con más fuerza mientras abría la puerta de la habitación suavemente. En la oscuridad los demonios no pueden acecharla, creyó cuando un carraspeo la hizo saltar de su piel.

Allí, sentado en medio de la habitación, como un deja vu Draco Malfoy la penetraba con la mirada. Estaba completamente vestido, pensó con alivio recuperando el ritmo constante y tranquilo de su corazón.

—¿Realmente pensaste que no me daría cuenta de la poción para dormir?—le preguntó con el rostro parcialmente iluminado por la luna.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. Se te suministro la poción óptima para la recuperación física, con un tónico vitalizaste que proporciona buen descanso. —se excusó titubeante.

—Y mi cabello es negro y soy afroamericano—retrucó con sarcasmo. —He tenido todo el día para analizar las cuestiones. —Comentó mientras se alisaba una arruga invisible de su pantalón. —Quiero irme lo más pronto posible de este lugar. —sentenció. –Y para eso, necesito que cures mi mente. Por tu ausencia de hoy, puedo suponer que lo que no debió suceder ayer, te ha afectado, y siendo lógico y práctico, no me sirve que me esquives. Por ende, quiero hacer un trato. —finalizó, analizándola con la mirada.

—¿Qué tipo de trato?—preguntó retorciendo sus manos en su túnica.

—Tienes quince días para arreglar mi mente. En el plazo de los quince días, prometo solemnemente no provocarte, no insultarte y hacer de cuenta que lo que sucedió ayer, jamás sucedió. —propuso con la voz suave.

—¿Y yo tengo que confiar en tu promesa?—inquirió alzando una ceja. —Hechos. Tu palabra me vale tanto como la de cualquiera, hechos quiero. Si tú cumples lo que dices, tendrás tu mente sanada completamente en quince días. Pero debemos trabajar duro, y necesito tu pleno consentimiento para internarme en tu mente y analizar cada tramo dañado. —refutó.

—Me parece justo. —convino asintiendo. —¿Empezamos?—y por un instante su mirada se encendió con deseo, relamió sus labios y la observó esperando su respuesta.

Los ojos de Hermione siguieron el trayecto de aquel apéndice rosado humedecer sus labios, y sintió un tirón en su bajo vientre, provocando que el aliento se le atorara en la garganta. Agradeciendo la penumbra de la habitación, que ocultaba el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, caminó hacia la silla junto a la cama, y la tomó acercándola a su paciente. Se sentó frente a él, y ancló su mirada a la de él. Un asentimiento, y apoyó su varita en su frente, sin perder el contacto visual. Se sumergió en su mente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Yo dije que el sábado actualizaría, y no pude cumplir, tengo a uno de mis niños enfermo y bueno antes madre que cualquier otra cosa, hoy ya está recuperado y yo pude terminar este capítulo y arrancar el siguiente.  
GRACIAS por sus comentarios, por participar y por leerme! Es muy lindo tener esta retroalimentación, y nuevamente como en el cap anterior, les pido encarecidamente, que pasen por Amazon y busquen "Espejo Roto: Nebun" que mañana 24/6 hasta el 25/6 va a estar gratis para descargar, así leen mi primer historia original y me ayudan con una calificación y comentario allí, ya saben, para que gane visibilidad la historia y yo pueda seguir creciendo como escritora independiente.**

 **Ahora, voy a ponerme con el cap 9 que es TODO SOBRE LA MENTE DE DRACO y capaz algunas pistas del hombre misteriosos aparecen. La dinámica de la historia a partir del capítulo siguiente va a cambiar, ya no será un capítulo sobre un día entero, si no que en un capitulo podrán pasar de a dos días o tres quizás para acelerar el asunto de la mente, haciendo hincapié en los momentos importantes y luego cuando se cumplan los 15 días del trato, la dinámica vuelve a ser un día per capitulo.**

 **GRACIAS todxs! A los reviews con cuenta, y a los guest que me encantaría dejen un nombre o algo así los identifico y puedo agradecerles.  
Maiastra.- **


	9. Infernum I

Agarraos de donde estén sentadxs, porque la turbulencia esta pronta a comenzar.  
Una barra de chocolate, una taza de su infusión preferida y un pañuelo kilométrico porque les abriré las puertas al infierno personal de Draco Lucius Malfoy

—Infernum I—

La varita de Granger se apoyó suavemente en su frente y con sus ojos anclados a los de ella, observó cómo su alma se sumergía en su mente, las pupilas de ella se agrandaron tragándose sus irises marrones, notó como su respiración se ralentizó. Y la sintió, empujando las barreras superficiales de su mente. Con un suspiro le dio paso, y esperó.

 _El paredón mental de Malfoy se desintegró frente a ella. Lentamente, se dejó arrastrar por la mente de él, guiándola a los puntos importantes a tratar._

 _Cuando la presencia de él el abandono, Hermione se vio a sí misma en una habitación llena de puertas, todas exactamente iguales, todas de madera oscura y patrones tallados. Supuso que eran los distintos estratos de la mente de Malfoy, protegidos cada uno por su Oclumancia, para cubrirse así del hostigamiento mental de Voldemort. Avanzó con su luz hacia la primera puerta y tomando aliento imaginario, la abrió._

 _Altas paredes tapizadas, con techos oscuros y abovedados se abrían ante ella._ _ **La mansión Malfoy.**_ _Pensó, al recorrer con su mirada y toparse con varios cuadros de ancestros de blancos cabellos. Si, la mansión Malfoy. El hedor de la magia negra impregnó su nariz, y sintió su piel erizarse en su cuerpo físico. Avanzó por aquel pasillo, desde donde el hedor venia hasta detenerse frente a una puerta entreabierta._

— _Narcissa, el lord marcará a Draco y le dará una misión muy importante—susurraba Lucius Malfoy a su esposa, de espaldas a ella, Hermione notó el temblor en los hombros de Narcissa y sintió la tristeza reptar por su propia alma. Un movimiento a su izquierda captó su atención, Draco Malfoy de dieciséis años estaba oculto tras un gran tapiz dentro de aquella habitación. Su tristeza era aquello que perturbaba su luz inquisidora. Fue hacia él, ocultándose a un lado de su oreja, para observar desde aquel Angulo la situación frente a ellos. Los hombros de Narcissa se sacudían violentamente, veía el brillo de las lágrimas trazar un camino por sus mejillas.  
_

— _Pero Lucius… es… es solo… es solo un niño—hipaba entre lágrimas, pero la mirada dura de su esposo la acalló._

— _Él debe ponernos en la cima, él debe perpetuarnos. Si el Lord lo quiere a él, yo mismo se lo entregaré, Draco nos catapultará a la cima, ¿no lo entiendes? Ese niño Potter no podrá vencer al Lord, es nuestra oportunidad de ascender, nuestro hijo es la llave a un futuro brillante. —el hedor de la magia negra estaba comenzando a marearla, pero debía prestar atención._

 _Volteó a ver a Malfoy y se sorprendió al verlo tan serio, con la mirada fría clavada en su padre. No había emoción alguna en su mirada, solo frialdad y vacío. Lucius abandonó la habitación, dejando a su esposa hecha un mar de lágrimas. Draco salió de su escondite, y se paró frente a su madre._

— _Nos iremos madre. Nos iremos, como lo hizo Theo. Nos ocultaremos, nos iremos madre—le susurró con la voz firme._

— _No… no podemos huir. Nos… nos encontraran. Ellos siempre nos encontraran y nos… nos mataran. —lloró aferrándose a su hijo._

— _Entonces cumpliré con los deseos de padre. —sentenció él. Oleada tras oleada de magia negra la envolvió, cada nervio de su cuerpo reaccionó a la violencia que exudaba el joven Malfoy de aquel recuerdo, su aura, ennegrecida opacó la luz de su propia alma._

 _Un torbellino de oscuridad arrastró a Hermione lejos de allí, nuevamente hacia las puertas, la puerta siguiente a la que había entrado estaba abierta, y como una invitación silenciosa, entró en ella._

 _Un baño. El baño de Myrtle la Llorona. Supo en el momento en el que vio a Draco frente a los lavabos. Se acercó a él notando que el color Centrino de su rostro hacia resaltar la hinchazón en sus ojos, sus manos aferraban con fuerza el lavamanos provocando que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos. Pudo ver el rastro de lágrimas brillando en sus mejillas._

— _Debo hacerlo. Debo hacerlo por ella. —susurraba. Lo vio abrir el grifo y mojar su rostro y cabello, lo vio alejarse de allí y sentir aquel hedor infectar el ambiente, una puerta se abrió pero sin lograr ver de quien se trataba se dejó arrastrar por la mente de Malfoy, muy lejos de allí._

—Granger—un susurro—Vamos Granger—la urgencia en aquella voz, la obligo a parpadear. Sus ojos se sentían resecos, y el hedor a magia negra aun quemaba su nariz. Parpadeo un momento, lubricando nuevamente sus orbes y enfocó entonces su mirada. Baldosas blancas.

¿Baldosas blancas? Un dolor en su cuello, llamó su atención. Se sentía particularmente agarrotada, como si se hubiera dormido sentada. Su mejilla estaba poyada sobre una tela áspera, sintética, como un par de pantalones de vestir. ¿Pantalones de vestir? Se incorporó rápidamente sintiendo que el mundo danzaba bajo ella.

—Despacio—le advirtió aquella voz, mientras un par de manos, la sostenían recta, el choque de temperaturas la desoriento, una mano era tibia, cálida y la otra helada como un tempano de hielo. Parpadeó un par de veces más, hasta que en la penumbra frente a ella se dibujó el rostro de Malfoy. ¿Malfoy? MALFOY.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó sintiendo la voz pastosa y soltándose ligeramente del agarre de su paciente. No sentía su varita en su mano y deseaba conjurar un aguamenti. El rubio frente a ella hizo un movimiento y sintió en su mano el tacto de su varita.

—Los rezagos de magia negra en mi mente han drenado tu fuerza, comenzaste a temblar e hiperventilar y no reaccionabas del trancé, hasta que te desmayaste sobre mi como una muñeca de trapo—le comentó con la voz tranquila, como si verla desplomarse sobre él luego de aquellos espasmos y ahogos hubiera sido normal, como si su corazón aun no tronara en sus oídos al verla totalmente desmadejada sobre sus piernas, como si su mirada ciega no lo hubiera asustado al punto de echarla de su mente de un empujón violento.

—Oh—musitó formando un círculo perfecto con sus labios resecos. Sin decir más, convocó un vaso de la mesita junto a la cama, y encendió las luces de la habitación, mientras parpadeaba y se acomodaba a la claridad artificial, invocó agua en su vaso. El líquido refrescó el ardor de su garganta, alejando consigo el nudo que se había formado mientras los recuerdos de la mente de Malfoy volvían a su propia mente. Lo observó deformar su rostro y empalidecer. — ¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó viendo como sus ojos iban de su rostro a su cuello y de vuelta a su rostro esquivando sus ojos.

La voz de ella lo sacó de su estudio, y negando con la cabeza susurró.

—Nada, estoy agotado. Mañana continuaremos. —repuso mientras se ponía en pie sosteniéndose del respaldo de la silla. Hermione asintió, apretando el vaso con una mano y la varita con la otra.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Granger salió de su habitación, Draco Malfoy observaba el techo con el semblante pensativo. Había visto, cuando las luces se encendieron, las marcas que el recatado cuello de la túnica le permitía ver.

Conocía el hechizo que las hacía, lo sabía, pero no lograba recordar quien lo había creado, y donde lo había visto. El dolor de cabeza que sentía desde la intrusión de ella en su mente, estaba enloqueciéndolo, más aun, pensó con sorna.

Despeinó su cabello con su mano metálica, y suspiro mientras elevaba la otra mano a la altura de su rostro. Cuando ella se había desvanecido frente a él, había pasado aquellos angustiosos minutos acariciando su cabello. Y cuando había vuelto en sí, y encendido la luz, esas horribles marcas se dibujaron en su cuello.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando, mientras en la inconsciencia un recuerdo bullía por escapar y darse a conocer.

— _Veo que no quieres recordarme—_ susurró aquella voz que a cada instante se le hacía más familiar. Solo que siempre se escurría de su mente a poco de descubrirla. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Hermione no fue a la casa de Luna y Theo a dormir esa noche, era muy tarde. Así que se dirigió hacia el cuarto de médicos, se despojó de su túnica de sanadora y se metió en el baño.  
Su reflejó la llamó desde el espejo, y un grito ahogado escapó de su garganta. Allí, las cicatrices ennegrecían su piel bronceada, el agotamiento por la terapia con Malfoy debía de haber mermado su escudo para mantener el maquillaje de su piel estable, el glamour había abandonado su piel en el momento en que se desvaneció. Tiritando de nervios, Hermione se desvistió y se metió en la ducha abriendo solo el grifo de agua caliente, dejo que el calor quemara aún más su piel, alejando de ella los recuerdos de aquella tarde.  
El hedor de la magia negra volvía a quemar su nariz, y frotó con fuerza la pastilla de jabón contra su cuello y pecho, queriendo alejarlo de ella, alejarlo de si para siempre, lavarse de aquel horrible momento.

Cuando finalizó, se vistió rápidamente y se recostó en un camastro, esperando que el sueño la derrotara y se la llevara a un lugar mejor. Sus ojos pesaban y mientras se mecía en la inconsciencia por el agotamiento, sintió como cuando estaba desvanecida sobre las piernas de Malfoy, que algo le acariciaba el cabello. Una mano enguantada pasaba sus dedos por las hebras castañas.  
El hedor de la magia negra la persiguió en sueños, impregnado en su piel y en su cabello.

 **Sisis, es corto, cortísimo, pero es la puerta chicxs, así que tranquis, mañana empezare el 10 y seguiré con el diagrama como siempre, si me dan los tiempos para mañana sábado en la noche colgare el 10 y así.  
Gracias por leer!  
Maiastra.-**


	10. Infernum II

—Infernum II—

Tres largas noches siguieron a aquella primera incursión mental. Tres noches donde el hediondo hedor de la magia negra quemaba su nariz y picaba sus ojos. Tres largas noches siendo arrastrada lejos de aquella habitación por la preocupación de Luna. Con cenas silenciosas por parte de la pareja como si cada uno de los comensales tuviera algo sobre lo que meditar.

La mente de Draco Malfoy comenzaba a ser una sucesión de recuerdos atados dolorosamente con un alambre oxidado. Y aquel hedor, quemando todo a su paso.  
Hermione entró en la habitación de Draco Malfoy, cuando solo la guardia hospitalaria cumplia sus roles. El sol hacía tiempo había dado paso a la luna. Lo encontró sentado en el borde de su cama, manipulando un lápiz con su mano mecánica. La terapia física comenzaba a dar sus frutos, la rehabilitación de aquel aspecto estaba casi completada, solo faltaba que le dejaran de suministrar las pociones tonificantes y recuperar el dominio de su magia que aún se veía afectada por la interferencia causada por la mecánica muggle y rudimentaria de la prótesis.

Los ojos de Malfoy abandonaron el lápiz en su mano y observaron cada movimiento de ella al entrar. Su túnica lucia como si hubiera dormido sobre ella, sus ojos tenían dos grandes bolsas bajo ellos. Pero estaba muy animada, notó mientras la oía tararear una melodía desafinada. La vio sentarse frente a él, en la camilla que pidió explícitamente colocar por razones médicas. Pues la segunda noche, al salir de su habitación, Granger se desmayó en el pasillo por el drenaje mágico.

Ella dejó su tarareo y lo observó. Ambos asintieron sincronizados. Y ella tocó con su varita la frente de él, respirando profundo, se preparó para sentir la magia negra quemarle el alma.

 _Estaba nuevamente en la habitación llena de puertas, las tres primeras ya habían sido abiertas, así que optó por la cuarta puerta._

 _El rubio caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, con Crabble y Goyle apostados a sus costados. Iba murmurando palabras que ni los dos gorilas ni ella llegaban a entender y se sobaba la nariz enrojecida. Hermione quiso sonreír, pero su forma incorpórea no se lo permitió. Sabia en que momento estaba, pero no entendía como ese día había tenido que ver con la locura de Malfoy._

 _Lo escuchó alejar a ambos y meterse en un aula vacía._

— _Estúpida sangresucias, cuando le ponga las manos encima no quedará ni un solo cabello de su enmarañado desastre para reconocerla. —Sintió un tirón en la mente de Malfoy, como si la tomará de la mano y la arrastrara lejos de allí, devolviéndola a la habitación de las puertas, y posteriormente empujándola lejos de su mente hacia el presente._

— ¿Qué demonios?—preguntó cuándo se encontró frente a él.

—Nada, demasiado personal supongo—musitó el rubio despeinando su cabello con su mano metálica.

— ¿Demasiado personal? ¿En serio? Un par de amenazas sobre mi persona viniendo de tu boca no es algo nuevo, déjame decirte. —replicó frunciendo el ceño.

—No se trata de eso, simplemente no tiene nada que ver con lo que buscas. —su suspiró y la miro con franqueza.

—Todo puede estar relacionado, hay un gran caudal de magia negra impregnada en cada uno de tus recuerdos, la sientes, ¿No es así? No es tuya esa magia, puedo sentir tu magia escudándote del hedor. Alguien ha jugado con tu cabeza, y ha jugado tan duro que te ha dejado la mente llena de estrías. —le dijo mientras revisaba sus notas. —Primero en aquella habitación donde espiabas a tus padres cuando anunciaron que te marcarían. Estaba ahí, del otro lado de la puerta, tienes alguna idea de quien más estuviera en la habitación, estaba también en el baño del segundo piso, en sexto año. –le enumeró  
—No sé quién pueda ser, en aquellos días la mansión siempre estaba llena de gente antes de convertirse en la casa de operaciones de Voldemort, Velletri, su esposo y el hermano de este vagaban siempre por los pasillos. Zabini y su madre también, Crabble y Goyle con sus padres también, es una lista considerablemente grande—Pensó sobándose el mentón. –Muchos hijos de mortifagos "activos" de aquellos días pertenecían a Slytherin. —agregó observándola.

—Lo sé, estuve en varios juicios antes de irme de Inglaterra, había hasta niños de 2do año en las filas de los mortifagos. –Comentó, mientras anotaba mentalmente hablar con Theo sobre aquello. —Si puedes hazme una lista de nombres y familias, de todos los que hayan podido estar atados a la causa y hayan estado en ambientes comunes contigo—le pidió mientras bostezaba y parpadeaba con cansancio.

—Deberías echar una cabeceadita Granger. —sugirió señalándole la cama donde estaba sentada. No se le pasó por alto, el atropellamiento de sus palabras al decir que había estado fuera de Inglaterra.

Hermione suspiró, sintiendo sus piernas temblar de agotamiento, y volvió a suspirar cuando se recostó en la cama, pero por el placer que le producía aquella superficie mullida a sus agarrotados músculos.  
—Solo unos minutos. —pidió, y no esperó la respuesta de él, pues sus ojos se cerraron al instante.

 _Se vio arrastrada por un torbellino negro, apresada con aquel hedor, lo sentía trepar por sus extremidades y empujarla, quería gritar, pero aquella sustancia apretaba su cuello, ahogándola. Sintió la sal de las lágrimas quemarle los ojos y apretó los parpados esperando que acabara._

 _Estaba parada nuevamente en su departamento, con el vestido abierto, con las quemaduras trazando su cuello y pecho, con el aliento de Ronald en sus labios, podía oler la magia negra, y aquel hedor le quemó la nariz. Conocía ese hedor, pero no lograba forzar su mente para recordar donde lo había olido antes.  
La sustancia negra cubrió su boca y su nariz.  
_

— _Te dije que te enseñaría cuál es tu lugar, inmunda. —_ y como si esas palabras hubieran encendido su mente Hermione se irguió en la cama como un resorte asustando a su paciente que dio un bote en su propia cama.

—FLINT—gritó.

— ¿Flint?—preguntó él.

—Marcus Flint, el hedor, la magia… ES MARCUS FLINT—sentenció anotando aquello en sus planillas.

—Granger…— empezó Malfoy dubitativo.

—Tiene que ser él. – y comenzó a murmurar las razones por las cuales asumía aquello, sin escuchar los llamados de atención de su paciente.

—Escucha. Es imposible. —decía.

—No, no es imposible, es él lo se. —sentenció.

—No puede ser él… Marcus Flint fue devorado por Nagini días antes de la batalla de Hogwarts. —resopló recordando el brote histérico de Voldemort para con Flint padre y el desastre que la maldita serpiente dejó en su biblioteca. —De cualquier modo, hice una lista mientras dormías. —dijo luego de sacudir la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos, acercándole la hoja de papel. Hermione la tomó, descubriendo que estaba escrita de ambos lados.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?—preguntó sorprendida. Había muchos nombres en aquella lista, algunos conocidos y otros absolutamente desconocidos para ella. 

—Unas tres horas supongo—respondió recostándose en su propia cama.

— ¿Tres horas? Oh…— sus labios dibujaron un círculo perfecto.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—inquirió él jugando con su mano metálica.

—Adelante—accedió, recostándose para leer aquella lista.

— ¿Por qué sospechaste de Flint?—soltó, observando de reojo como ella se ahogaba con su respiración. — ¿Qué?—

—Yo, tuve una pesadilla, y recordé unas palabras que él me dijo estando en Hogwarts, y que luego alguien más me repitió. —respondió ausente.

El rubio guardó silencio, mientras la observaba leer la lista en sus manos.

— ¿Puedo hacer otra pregunta?—preguntó distraído, al pasar, como si no quisiera la cosa.

—Hmmm—musitó ella leyendo.

— ¿Qué paso con la comadreja y el cara rajada?—con la voz muy baja preguntó. El cuerpo de Hermione se puso rígido y se irguió de la cama, sentándose y mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados. Arrepintiéndose al instante, de causar tal turbación, y temiendo que luego de la tregua instalada, aquella pregunta rompiera la paz, se apresuró a decir. —No hace falta que respondas. No es necesario, solo sentía curiosidad—Sentía mas que curiosidad, estaba mentalmente comiéndose las puntas de sus dedos cada vez que recordaba el recuerdo de ella en su mente. Pero no diría aquello. No, no era el momento.

—Nada, no es importante. —Susurró, y con su varita duplicó la lista. —Esta se la daré a Theo cuando lo vea, para que me ayude. Y esta la trabajaremos juntos. Estaba pensando que quizás necesitemos un pensadero, para agilizar por el drenado de magia y eso – le comentó — para tener la perspectiva completa de los recuerdos. — agregando.

—Si, como sea. —dijo ausente. Hermione se movió con sigilo, y antes de que el rubio pudiera darse cuenta, se había impulsado hacia su mente.

 _El hedor estaba ahí, tras todas las puertas abiertas y cerradas por las que había entrado y las que aún no se había atrevido._

 _Dejó su propia mente en blanco, aumentando cada sentido de su ser, en algún lado debía estar la respuesta, en algún lado alguien debía de haber plantado la semilla. Su instinto le señaló una puerta, y pesé a la fuerza de la mente de Malfoy por mantenerla al margen, ella entró._

 _El hedor de la magia negra se mezclaba con el olor a la sangre, sintió mientras el torbellino de oscuridad la arrastraba hasta una sala con una gran mesa. Cuando se sintió más entera, Hermione observó aquel escenario. Lucius y Narcissa estaban sentados rígidamente, frente a ellos los Lestrenge y Bellatrix quien se relamía los labios con expectación. Había otros mortifagos sentados, pero no lograba reconocerlos. A quien sí reconoció y sintió como su piel se erizaba, era a Lord Voldemort, sentado en la punta de la mesa, jugando con su varita entre sus delgados y anudados dedos.  
El corazón se le comprimió, al descubrir sobre la mesa un bulto ensangrentado. Reconoció aquel cabello rubio pálido, lo supo sin ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Narcissa, de algún modo antes de acercarse a un lado de Voldemort, ella supo que aquel bulto ensangrentado, era Draco. Estaba arrodillado sobre la mesa, con su cuerpo vencido sobre sus piernas aferrando con su capa oscura y pesada por la sangre, su brazo arrancado. El miembro anémico, gris y tieso, era apretado con fuerza contra su pecho. Sus lágrimas decoloraban los manchones de sangre y sudor en su Centrino rostro. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo, los espasmos involuntarios, eran a causa de una infección, supuso._

— _¿Qué le había pedido al jovencito Malfoy?—preguntó Voldemort levantándose, paseando suavemente por la sala, alrededor de la mesa._

— _Tenía que secuestrar a la sangresucias—rio Bellatrix relamiendo sus labios y moviendo su cuerpo con descarado coqueteo para su Lord  
— ¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió?—volvió a preguntar Voldemort. Lucius se ahogó con sus palabras y el Lord apuntó su varita a él. — ¿Qué dices Lucius?—presionó._

— _Mi hijo es débil. —murmuró el patriarca Malfoy._

— _Oh, si lo es, como su padre. —Agregó el Lord con alegría. –Sáquenlo de aquí, está ensuciando mi alfombra. —rugió al pasar por un charco de sangre que se impregnaba en el delicado pelo de una alfombra Persia._

— _Sí, mi Lord. —susurró Lucius levitando el cuerpo de su hijo, y saliendo a toda prisa de allí, con su mujer pisando sus talones._

 _La mente de Malfoy la arrastró lejos de allí, de vuelta al presente._

La mirada seria de Malfoy se clavaba en su carne como una cuchilla.

—No lo hiciste—musitó ella. —De algún modo te negaste—susurró mirando su mano metálica. –Fue mi culpa. –finalizó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola,  
Un poco de retraso, pero acá llega el 10 y muy probablemente en un rato el 11 xD porque me gusta compensar y ustedes son lectoras geniales.  
El próximo cap seguro son el final de las memorias de Malfoy, y muy probablemente algún guiño al hombre misterioso-

Maiatra.-


	11. Infernum III

**Ultima parte de las memorias… por ahora… y un mini Dramione ejejjejejeje llegaremos a los 100reviews… para los 15 capítulos? Ustedes que dicen?**

-Infernum III-

—No lo hiciste—musitó ella. —De algún modo te negaste—susurró mirando su mano metálica. –Fue mi culpa. –finalizó.  
La mente de Malfoy era un huracán. Tenía una respuesta mordaz para sus palabras, la tenía allí, en la punta de la lengua, pero no podía dejarla ir. Y en su mente, giraba en círculos, el razonamiento por el cual se había negado o había saboteado su propia misión. Los gritos de ella, a manos de su tía, hacían eco bajo sus acciones. Recordó las pesadillas posteriores a ese momento, las noches donde ahogado en su propio sudor y miedo no lograba incorporarse para vaciar sus tripas.

Ella había sido la causante de muchas de las palizas de su padre. Ella había sido la causante, de muchas tardes masticando su propio odio instalado. Ella había sido la causante de que se cuestionase toda su vida. Y un día, cuando Voldemort le informó de su misión, supo que no lo lograría. Quizás porque no quería volver a oír sus gritos en su mente, quizás porque el secuestrarla, era volver realidad aquello que vivía, era algo así como darle peso a la guerra en la que participaba, y era sin dudas, descubrir, que su bando no era el bueno.

Los ojos de ella esperaban algún tipo de respuesta, de comentario. El silencio comenzaba a asfixiarlos a ambos, a ella por la expectación y a él por el miedo a explicarse.

—Iba a suceder de cualquier manera. —dijo al fin, refiriéndose a su brazo. Miro su mano metálica, e instintivamente la cerró en un puño. –Ya sabes, tampoco pude matar a Dumbledore. —murmuró. –De hecho, ustedes tres tenían razón, siempre la tenían, solo era un ¿Cómo decían?... ah sí, un mortifago de pacotilla. —escupió.

Sus palabras la hirieron. Lo vio en sus ojos, pero no entendió la razón. De todas maneras ellos tenían razón. Había jurado lealtad a un mestizo genocida con aires de grandeza y sin nariz, un maniático y sádico del control que amenazó a su familia y lo tuvo en vilo por cada error. No quería ver el dolor en sus ojos, por alguna razón, aquel dolor reptando en su mirada removía cosas que por mucho tiempo mantuvo silenciadas. Apretó sus parpados, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, respirando profundo y manteniendo la mente en blanco, acallando aquellos pensamientos y el eco de sus gritos en la sala de dibujo.

La escuchó moverse, y esperó, creyendo que ella daría por finalizada la sesión y se iría.

Tal fue su sorpresa, al sentir su aroma a canela y miel inundar su nariz, que abrió sus obres grises y chocó de lleno con los ojos de ella. Separados por un suspiro, y un abismo del pasado. Tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo, observó cómo sus ojos lo analizaban, robándole el alma en cada segundo. Su aroma, aquel dulce aroma lo instaba a acercarse, solo un suspiro, y sus labios probarían la miel de los de ella. Solo un suspiro, y ella acarició su mejilla con su mano fina y tibia. Solo un suspiro, y ella dibujó bajo su ojo un espiral, mientras su otra mano tomaba la mano metálica, relajando aquel puño, y entrelazando sus dedos con ella.

Un suspiro, y vio sus labios entreabrirse al sentir la frialdad del metal. Un suspiro y ella le regaló una media sonrisa. Un suspiro, y su propio suspiro murió en su garganta cuando ella tomó sus labios con los suyos.

Y el mundo estalló. Literalmente, podría haber estallado. El colchón de su cama sufría de un terremoto mientras ella se acercaba más a él. Los fuegos artificiales brillaron tras sus parpados, mientras la suave lengua de ella acariciaba la suya en reconocimiento. Draco se deshizo de sus dedos entrelazados en su prótesis y la tomó con fuerza de la nuca, acercándola aún más a él, como si pudiera meterla bajo su piel y consumirla.  
Sus labios danzaban, a un ritmo sin tempo, en un espiral de suspiros y ahogos dulces y calientes. Con su otra mano acarició su espalda, arriba y abajo sobre la ropa, recreando la fricción de su beso.

Una puntada, en el fondo de su mente, le rugía que ella se alejaría, que ella dejaría de besarlo y saldría por aquella puerta, que lo besaba por lastima y agradecimiento, muy honorable para sentir por si misma algo más que eso. Y se paralizó. Sintiendo aquello como real, dejó de responder al beso de ella y a sus caricias. Sus manos se inmovilizaron, soltando el agarre en su nuca.

Abrió sus ojos, mirando fijamente la puerta, esperando que ella notara su inmovilidad y entendiera. Por el rabillo de su ojo, la vio sonrojada y agitada, abriendo sus ojos confundida. Mirándolo con duda.

—Vete—articuló con la voz enronquecida.

La sintió retirarse, y llevarse con ella el calor de su cuerpo. La vio tomar la lista de su cama, y caminar con la postura tiesa hacia la puerta. Cerró sus ojos cuando escuchó el portazo que dio.

Y se desplomó hacia atrás sobre su cama, con el eco de sus gritos en su mente, con sus labios enrojecidos por su beso y con el corazón congelado por aquella decisión. Apretó sus ojos, con fuerza, queriendo dejar el mundo lejos de sí.

— _¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde en descubrir que te negaste a tu Lord porque la amabas?—_ inquirió aquella molesta voz en su cabeza.

—Yo no la amaba, no la amo y no la amaré—respondió en voz alta.

— _¿Entonces porque razón el recuerdo de su tortura te acojonaba en las noches? ¿Por qué siempre mordías tu lengua cuando tu padre hacia algún comentario sobre ella? ¿Por qué lloraste en el baño cuando te ordenaron secuestrarla?—_ Cada pregunta lo apuñalaba en el pecho. Cada respuesta le gritaba en los oídos. — _Me ha ayudado, irónicamente, alejándola me ha ayudado. Que poco falta para que nos veamos las caras, Draco. —_ murmuró la voz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione caminó como un robot hacia su despacho, y cerró la puerta en su espalda, dejando por fin liberar la tensión de sus hombros y la presa invisible que evitaba que sus lágrimas huyeran de sus ojos.

Sus labios aun sabían a él y su mente le reprochaba aquel beso. No podía entenderlo, no tenía como ponerlo en palabras, simplemente dio un paso, y luego otro y finalmente lo observó de cerca, perdiéndose en su mercurio líquido, sin saber cómo agradecerle, como explicarle lo dichosa y culpable que se sentía por haber sido salvada. Y no era tonta, estaba claro que Malfoy en su momento había actuado preso del miedo, su vida y la de su familia estaban en el delgado filo del cuchillo, un solo error y los matarían. Pero aun así, de algún modo se había negado, o había fracasado en su misión.

Respiró profundo, tratando de eliminar aquella bola de angustia instalada en el medio de su pecho, recuperando lentamente su estabilidad, y sus latidos constantes.  
Mas sosegada, se limpió el rastro de lágrimas con un movimiento de su mano, y volvió a respirar profundo para serenarse completamente.  
Decidida a pasar lo que quedaba de noche averiguando por la persona que jugó con la mente de Malfoy, se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó frente a él, colocando la lista que había hecho su paciente.

Buscó su varita, y no la encontró en el bolsillo de su túnica. Se paró, buscando en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y agachándose bajo el escritorio, pero su varita no estaba ahí.

Quizás la había dejado en la habitación del rubio. Pensó sintiendo el nudo de angustia volver a su pecho.

Llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno, y mentalizando una cara de póker que no denotara su orgullo herido por el rechazo, abandonó su despacho, dejando la lista sobre su escritorio y regresó a la habitación de Malfoy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Clavó sus ojos en la puerta. Y meditó por dos segundos si aquello era algo juicioso, o simplemente estaba deseosa de ser despreciada nuevamente. Acarició la base de su cuello meditabunda.

Sin darle lugar a otro pensamiento y dar marcha atrás, Hermione entró nuevamente en la habitación de Malfoy, caminando con una postura ensayadamente relajada, ignoró al rubio que se erguía sobre sus ante brazos aun semi recostado en su cama, y fue por la varita que la miraba burlona desde la mesita de noche.

—Granger… yo...—murmuró el rubio listo para disculparse luego de ser asediado por la voz en su cabeza.

—Solo he venido por mi varita. —lo cortó ella, tomando su varita y guardándola en su bolsillo.

En el instante en el que volteó el rostro para agacharse, Malfoy vio el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas, y sintió la rabia apretarle el corazón.

—No deberías llorar—le dijo, mientras se sentaba recto en su cama y atraía su atención. —No vale la pena que llores—agregó, viendo como su rostro se ensombrecía. Sin pensarlo, estiro su mano de carne y hueso y tomó su mejilla, obligándola a mirarlo.

—Yo diré que vale o no la pena en mi vida Malfoy. —escupió aireada. Una ceja se alzó en el aristocrático rostro. Dibujó con su pulgar, un espiral en su mejilla húmeda, y bajo la atenta mirada de ella, acercó a sus labios aquel pulgar, y saboreó la sal de sus lágrimas.

Algo en el interior de Hermione se apretó, tensando sus músculos y acelerando sus latidos. Draco la observaba muy de cerca, luego de saborear el premio de su rechazo. Se irguió completamente, parándose entre medio de ambas camas y robándole una cabeza de altura. Ella se estremeció y él sin articular palabra la envolvió entre sus manos, acercándola al calor de su pecho.

Las manos de ella lo abrazaron, anudándose en su espalda y ella enterró su rostro contra su pecho, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz con su cabello, e inundando sus sentidos con su aroma y tacto.

Su sangre rugió, quemando todo a su paso, sus manos la apretaron con fiereza contra su cuerpo y aun, sin mediar palabra, bajó su rostro y en una comunión mágica, ella elevó el suyo.

El beso fue tan salvaje como delicado. Una promesa de placeres ocultos y terciopelo caliente. Las manos de ambos se aferraron al cuerpo del otro, buscando colarse más allá de la piel, mientras sus lenguas luchaban, como en el pasado, por quien era más hábil. Cuando sus pulmones ardieron, en busca de oxígeno, separaron sus labios de los del otro, y cada uno por su lado, se hizo su camino hacia la piel.

Draco beso y lamio, los senderos de lágrimas, depositando pequeños besos mientras inspiraba su aroma adictivo.

Hermione encontró que la piel de su cuello, era tan sensible como sus labios, y fue depositando pequeños besos y mordiscos en aquella piel, hasta encontrar, bajo el lóbulo de su oreja, un punto particularmente receptivo, ganándose un gemido ahogado, que compensó con una media sonrisa y apresando sus labios nuevamente.

Ciego, loco y borracho de tantos estímulos físicos. Draco la abrazó contra sí, y se posicionó de espaldas a su cama, dejando que su cuerpo arrastrara el menudo cuerpo de ella, en la caída hacia el colchón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

JEJEJEJJE no me maten che, que yo sé que todas esperaban esto y descubrir quién es el hombre misterioso Jejejej

Bueno, esto es todo, hasta que vuelva a ponerme a escribir XD o sea, mañana por la mañana. Quizás… mañana por la noche actualice? Emmm no sé, depende… cuantos reviews pueden llegar por este y el cap anterior? :D

Ya saben! Si leen y no comentan, HAY TABLA y el fantasma de las navidades pasadas va a ir a tirarles de las patas!

Maiastra.-


	12. Cicatrices

**ALERTA. Capitulo caliente. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad, yo no me hago cargo de humedades y vuelcos de estómago, ni de deditos de los pies curvados ni de los suspiros ni los sonrojos.  
Dicho lo dicho… lean! Para que después no digan que soy perversa ni me culpen por los malos resultados en sus exámenes AJJAJ me gusta el suspenso y que la cosa se tome su tiempo XD aparte… que es mejor un lemon lento y planeado a consciencia o que le den traka traka de un saque sin sentido ni nada? Eh? Eh? Ah… me parecía! JAJAJJA  
Las amo! XD  
**

-Cicatrices-

Ciego, loco y borracho de tantos estímulos físicos. Draco la abrazó contra sí, y se posicionó de espaldas a su cama, dejando que su cuerpo arrastrara el menudo cuerpo de ella, en la caída hacia el colchón.

Hermione mordió el labio inferior de él, mientras las manos de él la separaban un momento de su cuerpo, sentada a horcajadas sobre su abdomen. Metal y carne y hueso comenzaron a desabotonar cada botón de la túnica de ella, la sintió tensarse, y abandonó aquella tarea. Devorando su boca con hambre, bebiendo de ella como un sediento, el cuerpo tenso de ella comenzó a derretirse bajo su boca, ahogando gemidos y suspiros en la boca de él, aferrando sus hombros hasta clavar sus uñas en su ropa.

Con la necesidad de sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, Draco la alejó un poco, observando el rubor que se perdía bajo el cuello de su túnica, y se arrancó la camiseta. Las manos de Hermione no perdieron tiempo, y apoyándose en sus hombros, besó la línea de su mandíbula, dibujando un sendero de besos por su garganta, alimentada por los suspiros que escapaban de los labios entreabiertos de Malfoy, depositó un beso entre sus clavículas, intercalando lamidas en cada fina cicatriz que cruzaba su piel blanca.

Aprovechando la distracción de ella, Draco terminó de desabotonar la túnica de sanadora, abriendo la tela y dejando al descubierto una camiseta de tirantes de color coral. La redondez de sus senos, sobresalía por el amplio escote de la prenda, revelando más que ocultando los misteriosos montes que allí se escondían.

Hermione abandonó su pecho, y lo miró con los ojos nublados de pasión, perdida en el mercurio fundido de su mirada. Su piel se erizaba, allí donde la mirada de él la acariciaba. Una puntada de pánico la sobresaltó, y la intención de cubrirse y huir fue tan palpable que Draco la abrazó contra si una vez más, girando con ella en la cama, hasta dejarla bajo él.

—No—musitó ronco mientras besaba sus labios nuevamente y tomaba un gemido ahogado de su boca. Las manos de ella se aferraron a su espalda, y subieron hasta su nuca, tomando entre sus dedos los cabellos rubios. Draco se inclinó sobre ella, deslizando su boca por su mejilla, hacia su mentón, y cuello, besando y mordiendo la piel de su garganta, dejando tras de sí, un camino de besos húmedos y rojizas marcas. Sentía, bajo la humedad de su lengua, que su piel, en aquellas zonas era rugosa, y en el fondo de su mente sospechaba la razón. Mas la razón se había ido muy lejos de su mente, la consciencia era acallada por el fuego que quemaba en sus venas y la lava liquida de su sangre huía al sur en busca de alivio.

Capturó entre sus labios la cumbre de uno de sus senos, y dejó que sus manos acunaran el peso de ellos en los costados. Ejerciendo una leve presión, para mantenerla quieta. Nuevamente la rugosidad la sintió con sus labios, y elevó su mirada para verla a los ojos.

—Es tu oportunidad para negarte. —susurró. Lamiendo con su aliento su rostro, la ronquez en su voz le dio un vuelco en el bajo vientre, y por toda respuesta, ella cerró sus ojos y gimió.

Silenciando el tiempo, tomó nuevamente su boca en la suya, mientras sus manos desabrochaban los pantalones de ella. Hermione medio se sentó, aun besando sus labios, y lo ayudó con movimientos lentos a deslizarle los pantalones por sus piernas hasta dejarlos bajo sus rodillas. Aprovechando aquella postura, Draco dejó que la túnica de sanadora se deslizase hacia atrás por sus brazos, apresando sus muñecas, y cortando un segundo aquel beso, le quitó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, creando entre ambas prendas una amarra para evitar que lo tocara.

Se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella, con ambas piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, y la ayudó a elevar sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, con la ropa aun acumulada en sus muñecas. Besó su frente, el puente de su nariz, sus pómulos y su mentón, esquivando con maestría sus labios, descendió nuevamente, besando su cuello, sintiendo allí la piel diferente, cayendo en picada hacia sus clavículas y delineando los finos huesos con su lengua. Lamió la cumbre de sus senos, y descendió sus manos para desabrochar el corpiño, levantándolo desde el valle de sus senos, con su nariz hasta dejarlo olvidado sobre su cabello en lo alto de su cabeza.

Sentía su miembro latir en sus oídos, ralentizando su corazón, con cada bombeo, hipersensibilizado contra la tela de su ropa interior y la rugosidad de su pantalón, aquel miembro clamaba por atención, casi del mismo modo que aquellos pechos lo señalaban ofendidos.

El cabello de Draco le hizo cosquillas en la nariz, cuando bajó su cabeza hacia su pecho. Pero la pequeña risita murió en sus labios, cuando lo sintió tomar un pezón con su boca, mordiendo aquel pequeño botón y lamiéndolo dentro de su boca. Con sus dedos metálicos tomó el otro pecho, sospesando su tamaño y peso provocando que un escalofrío la recorriera desde la punta del cabello hasta la punta de sus pies, dejando en el camino, una creciente humedad en la conducción de sus piernas. Gimió una vez, sintiéndolo succionar con fuerza en el pezón apresado, y gimió por demás cuando la mano metálica comenzó a estimular el otro.

El fuego le quemaba el bajo vientre, humedeciendo y preparando su entrada para el asedio que tanto anhelaba inconscientemente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que alguien la había tocado así? Pensó, abstraída en el placer, ajena a la mano entibiada por su piel que se deslizaba por su abdomen, hacia el elástico de sus bragas y sobrepasándolo hasta descansar sobre el algodón que cubría su monte íntimo.

La cabeza de Malfoy se elevó de su pecho, y la observó con su mercurio líquido y caliente, impulsada hacia arriba, Hermione capturo sus labios, sintiendo aquella mano perdida en el sur frotar el botón oculto de su placer. Arriba y abajo, con una ligera presión. De un lado hacia el otro, empapando el algodón con su esencia.

Gimió y jadeó en sus labios finos, mordiendo el inferior cuando las oleadas de placer se acercaban a su clímax, quería devolverle el favor, necesitaba acariciar su piel, así que mientras los espasmos de su centro enviaban oleajes por su cuerpo, ella liberó una de sus manos de las tres capas de prendas, y dejo el resto colgando de su otra muñeca. Lo tomó del cuello, arañando aquel punto sensible bajo su oreja y se tragó el rugido de su garganta con su boca.

Los labios de Malfoy abandonaron su boca, delineando su rostro, su cuello y su pecho, deteniéndose en sus senos un momento, mientras la mano libre de ella se aferraba a su cabeza. Besó su abdomen, y aquel curioso lunar aun lado de su ombligo, lamió la piel sobre el elástico de la braga, y con sus dientes lo tomó, deslizándolo hacia abajo, dándole escalofríos con sus hebras rubias en el abdomen desnudo y sensible. Las bragas llegaron al lugar donde el pantalón las esperaba, y la cabeza de Malfoy se sumergió entre sus piernas, sin mediar un solo instante, su lengua suplantó a su prótesis y la sintió estallar bajo su contacto.

Hipidos y gemidos ahogados abandonaban los labios entreabiertos de Hermione, llenando aquella habitación de una melodía tan placentera que Draco Malfoy estaba seguro, terminaría acabando sin siquiera haberla penetrado.

Lamió y besó aquel botón mágico, introduciendo su lengua entre los pliegues húmedos de su intimidad, absorbiendo y bebiendo de ella su sabor más profundo, como un famélico la consumió, como si fuese la fruta más dulce, el alimento más sagrado.

Los dedos de Hermione se curvaron en su cabeza, mientras tironeaba de su cabello en pleno éxtasis, y contra su lengua, mientras embestía su intimidad, la sintió abandonarse a las oleadas de placer.

Satisfecha, y lánguida, tironeó de su cabello para que la besara. Con sus ojos entornados y una bruma de pasión, lo vio devolverse por el camino que antes había marcado, besando y lamiendo cada paso hacia su pecho. Y lo sintió tensarse.

Vio, entre la bruma, la tensión en sus hombros blancos. Y bajó su mirada a la razón de su parálisis.

Su garganta se desgarró con su propio grito, mientras luchaba por incorporarse y cubrirse. Malfoy la miraba, aun sobre ella, con la mirada desenfocada y las venas de su cuello latiendo.

Todo el placer y el éxtasis sentido minutos atrás era solamente un recuerdo borroso en su mente que gritaba en alerta.

— ¿Quién hizo esto?—gruñó, aun sabiendo la respuesta, aun recordando aquella memoria robada.

—Déjame—susurró ella, sintiendo el ardor de las lágrimas disipar la bruma del placer.

—No. —Rugió, tomando su boca otra vez con la suya y tomando su mano libre y llevándola hacia su entrepierna palpitante. —No—volvió a repetir mientras le mostraba el resultado de aquella sesión de placer salvaje— ¿Quién…—empezó entre besos nuevamente—te…— queriendo encender nuevamente su cuerpo. —hizo…. —esperando que ella se relajara—esto?—finalizó mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

—No… — entre jadeos ahogados respondía...—no puedo. —susurró con la voz apagada. —no puedo, por favor. —y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, por aquellos senderos que la boca de Draco Malfoy había marcado con sus labios.

La abrazó contra su pecho, mientras ella lloraba con la garganta descarnada, mientras se retorcía en busca de libertad, la sostuvo allí, apretándola contra sí, buscando que el fuego de su pecho la calmara, buscando que los embistes de su miembro bajo su ropa, la distrajeran.

Mientras su corazón se apretaba, y en las venas de su cuello latía la venganza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.  
 **ANTES QUE NADA, NO ME MATEN, JEJEJJE USTEDES QUERIAN MAS ACCION, Y LES DI MAS ACCION… PERO BAJO MIS TERMINOS… JJEJEJ**

 **Ufff, que capitulo, que hasta yo he quedado acalorada y eso que yo soy la autora xD en fin, necesito un favor, alguien quiere betearme? Alguien que haya leído la historia del principio, tenga disponibilidad full time y ganas de darme una mano? (full time me refiero a que quizás termine un capitulo a las 3am hora argentina y necesite tenerlo beteado para las 10 am hora argentina), si alguien quiere, que me deje un privado que yo me contacto. :D**

 **Recuerden, quien lea y no deje review, hay tabla, fantasmas de las navidades pasadas, impuesto a las ganancias y un Draco gay en sus camas (JAJAJAJJAJAJA)  
Hago un llamado de atención, Guest VICTORIA, por favor decime quien pensas que es xD porque tu review me dio miedo ajjaja  
Maiastra.-  
Pd: nos leemos muuuuuy muuuuuy pronto, pero les aviso que después del jueves (mi cumpleaños) y hasta el lunes no habrá actualización, porque operan a mi nene, asi que el cap 13 viene en estos días y para el catorce tendrán que esperar hasta después del lunes 10 si?  
GRACIAS**


End file.
